Harry's Loves
by Harry50
Summary: This is the second part of the story. I planned this story to just be about Harry's love to Hermione, but as things tend to happen, it turned out to be more. The first six chapters were posted as part one of the story, and these are the remaining chapters of Harry's Loves, a Harry/Hermione/Multi story. Now complete.
1. Chapter 7 On the Top

**A.N.** This is the second part of the story. I planned this story to just be about Harry's love to Hermione, but as things tend to happen, it turned out to be more. The first six chapters were posted as part one of the story, and these are the remaining chapters of **Harry's Love****s.**

I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As usual – I claim no ownership of the Harry Potter world and its characters. I'm only here to play with it for my fun and yours. The rights are still belonging to J.K. Rowling and her business associates. I only own the few original characters added by me and the plot.

* * *

**Harry's Loves**

**7. On the Top**

Both couples were ready even before they heard a knock on the door. Harry opened it and saw a girl about his age. She was quite dark, yet much lighter than her father, and her face showed a mixture of childish anxiety and curiosity with adult responsibility.

"We'll come to collect you in fifteen minutes. Take your wands with you and your best robes, but dress lightly. It gets quite hot when the sun rises. Take at least one bottle of water each. And – you may use magic freely. Everybody in camp is either magical or knows a few who are."

Hermione conjured two small backpacks and put two bottles of water in each, charming them to be almost weightless. She also packed two formal robes and two pointed hats.

"I don't remember even having these, never mind packing them along," Harry said.

"Kreacher bought them for us. He took our measurements from the clothes we left at home," Hermione explained.

Harry didn't bother to ask when she had the time. This was his Hermione, and he just trusted her.

The Grangers were already waiting at their door when the Potters went out. It was quite chilly so early in the morning and they all had some warm outer clothes. The Grangers were also taking backpacks which looked quite heavy.

"Do you mind if I make these lighter?" Hermione asked.

A moment later they felt relieved as they could straighten their backs.

"How are we going to reach the top?" Harry asked, once they were joined by Arunta and Gulara.

"We could take the foot-trail. It is a bit dangerous, especially to inexperienced hikers, but it can be done in less than three hours. Yet I think you would rather take the shortcut. Give us your hands, please, while holding to each other," Arunta instructed.

They made a kind of circle with each pair holding hands while their free hands were holding either Arunta or Gulara. Once they completed the circle and Arunta was satisfied they were holding tight enough, he said a word in his language and they found themselves at the top of the rock, just a few paces from the summit.

"What was that?" Mrs. Granger asked, looking very confused.

"It's called apparition, and wizards use it regularly for traveling short to medium distances," Hermione replied.

She then added with a sly smile, "You always wanted to experience some of my life, so here you have it."

It was still too dark to see much and they didn't dare move more than a few steps in each direction, knowing that there was always the danger of fatal falls in such places. Arunta asked them to sit in the same formation in which they apparated, with both women at his sides and both men near Gulara , making the circle alternate men and women throughout.

He then started speaking in a solemn tone. "This place is most sacred to my people. It is used as the annual male initiation center, and very few strangers were ever allowed to come here."

"So why are we here?" Mrs. Granger asked. Harry could see that Hermione had inherited her quick wit from her mother.

"You are all very special. You already know about your daughter and Lord Potter's deeds, but you should know that you two are just as special, even though in a very different way. I'll explain it later, if you don't mind."

He started chanting in his language and his daughter joined the chant. The others couldn't understand the words, yet the tone was relaxing and the rhythm almost hypnotic. Arunta took a few plastic containers out of his backpack and opened them. He then put his fingers in one of them, withdrawing a bit of colored paste, and started painting his face in intricate patterns. He then painted Harry's face and continued painting the other faces while keeping his chant all the time.

Once he reached Gulara, she let her coat drop, staying in just shorts and a sleeveless shirt. Her father painted her legs and her arms as well. He now turned to the others and repeated the process. When he finished with the others, he dropped his remaining clothes and painted his body. Gulara had already shed her remaining clothes and he painted her breasts, her abdomen and her back as well. He turned a questioning gaze at his guests. Harry and Hermione undressed as one and let him paint their whole bodies. By the time he finished with them the Grangers proved to be just as willing, surprising both Potters.

They all started moving in place according to the rhythm, still holding hands. They felt chilly no more. None felt the wind blowing, nor minded exposing themselves. The circle became even tighter as they moved closer, as if trying to merge as one. For a brief moment Harry admired how nice all the women looked, each in her own way, before the chant took this glimpse of reality away.

As the chant continued, they all started glowing. Harry glowed brightest, followed closely by Hermione and then Gulara, Arunta and the two Grangers. The glow intensified until it turned into a beam of light coming from the whole circle and shooting up into the sky, as if sending a message to the heavens.

Harry didn't know how long it took and didn't really care. He felt Hermione pressed at his side and Gulara at the other, both totally naked, both glowing almost as brightly as him. He could see Hermione's mom held tightly by both her husband and the shaman as they glowed as well, although not as brightly. He then saw the first ray of sunshine hitting the rock.

The chant stopped and the glow slowly faded. They were all suddenly aware of their nudity, but not ashamed of it, and they all felt very thirsty. Looking for their backpacks and the water bottles, Harry noticed the view around him. The desert was alive with a multitude of chirps, screams and hisses, although there was almost nothing he could identify as the source of such noises. The grasses were glistening with dew as well as the few trees he could see, making it look like a kind of celebration.

As if echoing his thought, Arunta said to him, "This is the celebration of life. We try to do it every year, if we can only find appropriate company. There's one more part of this, if you care to cooperate. A virgin should sacrifice her virginity to restart the cycle of life. My daughter volunteered this year and I hope you'll give her the honor of taking her virginity and bestowing the magic of motherhood on her. That would also help her to be recognized as the great shaman she is."

Harry was surprised. Not knowing what to do, he looked at Hermione. She nodded slightly, just enough for him to understand that she was actually encouraging him to cooperate. The expression on her parents' faces was bewildered and not encouraging, yet he couldn't really look at them now. Mrs. Granger was just as shapely as her daughter, and her husband seemed extremely aware of her nudity, as his body reacted to it.

He looked at Gulara who returned his gaze steadily, waiting for his decision. She was a young woman in her prime, with full breasts, shapely body and long, strong legs, which she held slightly apart, as if hinting at the pleasures hidden between them. Her face was not beautiful in the way he was accustomed, certainly not like Hermione's; not even like Parvati's, which was more exotic, but it still had a beauty of its own, unlike that of any girl he already knew.

The girl moved her hips a bit, inviting him to come closer, and Hermione waved him forward. He still felt awkward. He knew he would have to break Gulara's hymen and shag her in front of her father, his own wife and his in-laws, and yet it seemed right under the circumstances. He stepped forward, putting his hands on Gulara's waist, not really sure how to proceed.

Arunta sat back on the rock and started chanting again, This time it was a different tune. Hermione sat at his side, trying to join him as much as she could. They were both looking intensely at the couple in front of them and failed to notice the other couple, who was just as influenced by the chant. While Harry was busy exploring the painted dark body in front of him, the Grangers, oblivious to the world, started their own life ritual, only a few paces away from their naked daughter and the other couple.

Harry didn't know what guided him, but he felt as if he was doing things according to an ancient ritual, almost as old as life itself. He caressed Gulara and studied all her curves, while she let her hands roam on him, resting mainly on the part that needed to enter her body. As she lowered herself onto the hard rock, Harry knelt between her legs and continued caressing closer to her opening until she spread her legs wide, beckoning him in.

He didn't hurry. He pushed in slowly until Gulara gasped, as he pressed into her barrier. He then pushed once harder, breaking her hymen and eliciting a sharp cry from her. He waited patiently for her to recover before starting a leisurely pace of moving in and out of her willing body.

Harry felt extremely horny and yet in full control. He felt as if he could continue indefinitely or come at the next strike by just willing it to happen, yet he tried to do what was best, feeling that he should continue just a bit longer.

Gulara's cries turned into moans of pleasure as her feet held him tight, encouraging Harry to go deeper and faster, just as her father's chant got faster and louder. A few strokes later she started mumbling incoherently as she reached her peak, and Harry followed suit, spilling his seed into her, and then collapsed on her body, feeling suddenly empty and tired.

It didn't last, though. He felt Gulara hugging him tightly, reviving his spirit and his member as well, while Hermione was also hugging him and kissing him. He started moving again in and out of Gulara while kissing Hermione and using his fingers to please her. They all reached their peaks within a few minutes, with Harry giving Gulara another portion of his seed.

By this time, the Grangers were also relaxing after an intense session of sex. Arunta was now chanting some soothing tune which helped the others relax. His eyes were closed in concentration and his face was turned toward the rising sun.

Harry noticed the Grangers looking at him sandwiched between the two young women and smile. He somehow knew that he had just started two babies and the Grangers had started one. Looking at Hermione he felt that she was already carrying his baby. He wondered if this was true or just part of the ritual they were taking part in.

Harry rose to his feet first, followed immediately by Hermione. He offered his hand to Gulara to help her rise, but she refused. "I need to stay here somewhat longer, to let my virginity blood soak into the rock," she told him. Only now he noticed there was some blood between her thighs and some on his member as well.

The shaman stopped chanting. "It's time for you to put on your clothes," he told the group. "The tourists will soon arrive near the rock and you wouldn't want them to see you naked, I believe."

He then looked at Harry and Hermione. "You should wear your robes now."

It was getting warm. They put on their underwear and pulled their robes on, wearing nothing else. The Grangers, who were now clad in short trousers and sleeveless shirts looked with interest. Arunta put on his waist band only, while Gulara was still sprawled on the rock, naked.

"I'd like you two to bless my girl and give her your protection as a friend and ally. I then would like to measure your Merlin Index, something that is long overdue. I also noticed, while you were busy with this ceremony, that your magic is somewhat tainted, or maybe bound. I'm willing to check it further if you want me to."

With both wearing fully official robes and hats, Harry and Hermione took their places at the sides of Gulara, who lay flat on her back on the rock. Harry didn't really know what to say, but Hermione seemed to know what to do. She took out her wand and moved it in a circle, as if drawing a frame around the girl on the ground. Harry did the same, only his wand really drew a glowing circle around her. Hermione then started saying in plain language, "Blessed be the one who cherishes life; Blessed be the one bringing life and love to this world." Harry spoke next. "I hereby bless you and give you and your children the protection of house Potter. Your friends will be my friends and your enemies will be treated as my enemies. So mote it be!"

A bright ball of light appeared, engulfing the three young people for a moment, before disappearing again.

"That's really more than I expected," Arunta said. "I can find no words good enough to thank you." He now turned to his daughter, helped her to her feet and then gave her a dress he had taken out of her backpack and a bottle of water.

The Grangers were looking with interest and awe. They then noticed both Harry and Hermione were having an unfamiliar decoration on their robes.

"What is this?" Mr. Granger pointed at the crest embroidered under the left shoulder.

"This is the Potter crest, my connection to my ancestors."

"Then why is Hermione wearing it as well?"

For a second, Harry felt he'd rather be anywhere but there, yet Hermione answered nonchalantly. "We are already recognized as a couple in the magical world, although we didn't have any wedding, so that I'm entitled to be a Potter as well."

"I believe we need to have a long talk, young lady," her father said with a stern look, somewhat diluted by the thumbs-up his wife was giving their daughter.

The shaman turned to the Grangers. "Please stay here with my daughter for a few minutes, while I check them for magical binds. If they have any, the release may be quite harmful to bystanders."

The two followed him a few hundred meters to a depression in the rock, which hid them not only from the Grangers but also from anybody in the area around the rock.

Hermione was the first to be checked. The shaman didn't use a wand but chanted a long spell, waving his hands in precise fashion. Several glowing circles appeared around Hermione, making the man frown.

"Your magic has been bound several time, although not very successfully. You are still able to use more than half your powers."

He then repeated the process with Harry, resulting in many more thinner circles, deepening the man's frown.

"I can see you are tremendously powerful, yet somebody went a long way to try and control your magic. You are currently only able to use less than a tenth of your powers, and you're still a mighty wizard."

He thought a bit and then added. "I can't risk removing your binds here and now. If I try, this rock may be turned into dust, which would not be appreciated, not to mention some more damage which is bound to happen when your magic bounces back." He thought a bit more before asking, "Would you like to find you index despite the binds?"

Harry shrugged, but Hermione was eager to know it. The shaman took a wand out of a hidden pocket, mumbled a spell and waved his wand at them. Six spheres glowing blue and one which seemed only half full, glowing green, appeared in front of Hermione. "Your index is sixty four," he informed her before turning to harry. There were seven blue spheres in front of him and one which looked almost full, glowing violet. "Your index is seventy eight," the shaman told him as he sat down on the rock, looking overwhelmed.

"Is there anything wrong?" Harry asked him worriedly.

Arunta lifted his eyes to meet the green gaze. "Not really. I'm just amazed at how powerful you are. Normal wizards get an index of thirty to forty, with few reaching higher than fifty. My index is forty nine and I'm considered the most powerful shaman on this continent. Your wife is almost a hundred times more powerful with half her magic bound and you are more than a thousand times more powerful, only using less than a tenth of your potential. It's quite humbling to find such powerful mages."

"Can you remove the binds on our magic?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure. Just removing the bind on my daughter's magic when she was old enough to control it proved quite devastating. Her magic backlash uprooted several trees and knocked me unconscious for hours. She was really terrified and I was lucky to be still alive. I don't know if I could survive releasing your binds, though."

"Can you teach us how to do it?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"That would be easy. There are even a few children you could release from their childhood binds. It would become a very special moment for them if you would do it. I'll teach you later today." He rose to his feet. "I believe we should return before the others become worried."

They went silently back, each deep in thoughts. The Grangers were talking with Gulara, who seemed to have regained her youthful energy and was beaming with excitement.

"Let's go back, before the flies become insupportable," Arunta suggested.

While collecting their belongings, Harry noticed that the blood that spilled on the rock fused into it, forming a kind of wild flower pattern, similar to some other stains he could see on the surface of the rock. He wondered if these were created the same way.

Once again they held hands in a circle and were transferred back to the camp, landing at the site of the evening fire. "I suggest you shower and then head for the dining hall," Arunta pointed at a largish building nearby. "Breakfast will be served for another hour, so you need not hurry. I'll meet you at or after breakfast."

They walked silently to their lodging. Harry was holding Hermione's hand and her mother was hugging her all along. They shared a group hug before retiring for the much needed shower.

"I didn't think you would approve," Harry said as soon as they closed the door.

"Why?" she asked him, quite interested.

"Well, we're married and we're supposed to only have sex with each other. Anything else would be cheating, wouldn't it?"

"Not if we both approve of it beforehand. Besides, it was part of a ceremony. You didn't simply look for a shag. It also made me feel quite horny while watching you."

Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I believe your parents felt the same."

"They sure did. I don't know why, but I'm quite sure they started my brother this morning, just as you have started a boy and a girl," she said, sounding a bit hopeful.

"Yes, but we have already started a boy in you as well," he told her.

"Are you sure?" Her eyes widened with delight.

"I felt it the same as I felt the others, only a bit stronger."

She jumped on him and hugged him for all her worth. "Well, Mr. Potter, you are wearing way too many clothes," she commented a moment later.

"And you, Mrs. Potter, are quite a tease," he told her playfully. "Now, I believe a shower would be in order."

"Only if we take it together," she insisted.

It was more a session of love-making than a real shower, but they both felt fresher and more sated once it was over. Wearing some fresh, light clothes, they went out, just as the Grangers were leaving their lodging.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 8 Family

**8. Family**

The dining hall reminded them of Hogwarts. Several long tables filled about half the area while other long tables, set near the walls, were used for serving the buffet meal. They filled their plates and looked for a place to sit as they saw Gulara waving at them enthusiastically and her father smiling at the sight.

"We saved you places near us. There's still much we need to talk with you about," she explained. Harry noticed that she looked much livelier than a few hours earlier and she somehow seemed a bit prettier. She was wearing clothes similar to the ones they were wearing, yet the shaman was wearing long trousers and long sleeves.

"I need to stay out most of the day, and I'd rather stay protected from the flies," he explained, as he saw Harry's questioning look.

Hermione's attention was focused on her parents during the meal, but Harry wasn't as interested to hear about relatives he didn't know or events that were long gone. He talked a bit with their hosts instead.

"My daughter isn't very popular here," Arunta told him. "Her skin is lighter than the other girls and some find it disturbing or even sickly. Being a talented seer doesn't help making her popular either. She wants to leave and go visit other places, sample some other ways of life and possibly find a better place for her to live in. I'm not happy to let her go away, especially considering how talented she is, but I also think it would be best for her."

"Has she finished her education?" he asked, noticing he sounded a bit like Hermione.

"Not yet. She still has more than a year of school to finish, yet I believe she could do it some other place, if she chooses so. Can you recommend a school?"

Harry thought Hermione would have better knowledge to answer, and then – none of them had attended any magical school but Hogwarts. "I only know Hogwarts. It's fine, I suppose, although a bit old-fashioned. It may have a chance to improve now, though, with the new headmistress and the new minister. I've met students from Beauxbatons and Drumstag. They all seemed to teach the same main subjects but with different emphasis. I know nothing about any American school, though." He turned to Gulara. "Do you have any preferences?"

She smiled at him, appreciating the fact he was asking for her opinion. "I don't know either French or Bulgarian, so that Hogwarts seems the most logical choice, unless there are better schools teaching in English."

"Hermione and I still need to complete our studies, as we missed last year due to the war. We could help you accommodate if you want."

"That would be highly appreciated," she smiled at him.

"Let's bring some more drinks. Will you help me?" Arunta asked Harry.

As they left the table to fetch some drinks, Arunta stopped near a corner. "I think I should have told you earlier, and I apologize in advance, if you find what I need to tell you offensive. You see, the ceremony you've taken part in has made you married to my daughter according to our customs." Seeing Harry alarmed face he added hurriedly, "It can be easily annulled if you want to and there would be no further consequences. You would only need to say that what you did was not intended as marriage. I regret not having told you beforehand."

This calmed Harry's worries. He thought for a moment and then said, "I believe I should ask Hermione for her opinion before we decide. It will affect her just as well."

They returned with the drinks a few minutes later. "I was wondering where you have gone," Hermione told him.

"We've brought a few glasses of juice, as you can see. He also told me something you should know."

Harry repeated what he was told and added, "I could annul that on the spot, but I'm not sure if that would be for the best."

Hermione could understand what he didn't say, that he would like his children to live with both their parents, unlike the life he had as a child. Her parents seemed quite annoyed, though.

"You know, Harry, as Lord Potter-Black, I believe you need a different wife for each lordship, according to the customs of magical Britain. I know I'm Lady Potter, if only by the way the goblins addressed me. Maybe Gulara can fill the other position if you like."

"Are you sure you're willing to share? You know I can live happily with you as the only woman in my life," Harry said with utmost sincerity.

"I've been sharing you with whole magical Britain for seven years, have I not? And Gulara seems to be a very nice girl. I feel we may easily become close friends."

"So..." Harry still felt unsure.

Hermione turned to Gulara, who was listening attentively, not daring to say a word. "Welcome to the family!" she told her and hugged the dark girl tightly. Harry joined them in a three-way hug.

Arunta approached the Grangers. "I don't know how you view this, but according to our customs, you are now part of my family just as I am part of yours." He shook hands with them both. "I believe it's time you meet my wife. She doesn't usually join me in public, so I'd like you to meet her at our lodging."

As they had already finished breakfast, he led the whole group to the other side of the camp, where he opened the door to another lodge, a bit larger than the guest lodges.

"Welcome to my home away from home," he greeted his guests, as a woman clad in a long dress came from another room. The guests were surprised. The woman who who walked in was a tall blonde with somewhat familiar features.

"Clarice, these are our new family," her husband started the introduction. "Lord Potter-Black, who took an important part in the morning ritual; Lady Potter, his magically wedded wife; and Mr. and Mrs. Granger – her parents."

He now turned to his guests. "I'm proud to introduce my wife Clarice, née Black. We met at Oxford, while we both studied there and we soon became inseparable."

Harry could hardly wait for the inevitable polite chit-chat to finish so that he could ask his hostess, "Are you related in any way to the Black wizarding family?"

She smiled bitterly. "I used to be the beloved little darling of Lord Black, until they found out I didn't have any magic in me. They then sent me to a muggle boarding school and never brought me back home. Once I finished school, I was given a small trust fund and instructed to never be seen anywhere near them, or else..."

"You weren't the only child, I believe," he said, a bit overwhelmed.

"No. Sirius was my older brother and Regulus was a year younger. I believe they were told I had died during a trip that my parents took me on to see Disneyland, as I couldn't see any of the magical amusement places. I lost all contact with them once I matured. Do you know anything about them?"

Harry turned sad. "Have you heard about the dark lord who called himself Lord Voldemort?"

She nodded.

"Regulus used to be one of his supporters, until he wizened up. He then tried to destroy the dark lord and died trying. That was a year or two before I was born. Sirius was practically disowned by your parents, as he was sorted into Gryffindor house at Hogwarts and befriended my father, who was from a purely light family, and then my mother, who was muggle-born, just like my wife. He inherited the Black Lordship. He died three years ago in a duel with your cousin Belatrix, who used to be the dark lord's most faithful servant, leaving almost everything to me."

Clarice didn't seem affected. "I'm sorry for the death of any young people, but I don't care about the Black family. Despite a few decent descendants, they were mainly a dark, inhumane family who didn't deserve to continue. It may change now, though, once you are the head of the family."

"The irony of it all is that I intend to make your daughter Lady Black," Harry added.

Clarice chuckled humorlessly before turning her gaze towards her daughter, who was chatting animatedly with Hermione. "Make her happy, please," she said softly.

"I'll try my best. I already like her, and not only physically. It may grow in time to more..."

He was also looking at the two girls. They were sitting very close, talking in hushed tones and giggling once in a while. Harry was quite surprised seeing Hermione giggle, as she had never done it before, at least not when he could notice. 'She looks happy. I'm glad they are becoming friends,' he thought.

They rejoined the others. "Will our daughter fit in your school? She is a bit special, you know," Clarice asked.

"I think she'll do fine. With just a bit of help from Hermione she would be able to join our classes. Now that I think of it, we shall probably be able to get our own apartment there, so that she will only need to socialize with whom she chooses. You may also know that there are people of different origins there as well. I had an Indian classmate, a black one and an Irish lad. There were also some of Chinese or Japanese origins and one of Jewish origins. She won't feel out of place with this bunch."

Clarice smiled tenderly, looking at her daughter. "If she joins you, I don't know if I'll ever see her again..."

"I can send you airplane tickets, or an international portkey, if you prefer."

Her face showed she didn't want to consider the second option.

They left the shaman's lodging after a while. He needed to attend some of his other duties and Clarice wanted to spend some more time with her daughter, now that she knew she was going to leave soon. Harry thought it was the right time to get to know his in-laws better.

Hermione had to cast some strong insect repelling charms on the whole group before they entered their lodging. They all sat on the wooden floor, as there were only two chairs available, and spent most of the day just telling each couple's adventures during the last year and getting to know each other better.

The Grangers were especially interested to hear about how the youngsters became married.

"We don't really know," Harry told them. "We were just as surprised when we found out, yet nobody had a good explanation."

"Have you asked at the ministry?" Hermione's father asked.

"Sure, Mr. Granger, but..."

"Just Dan, please. We are family now, and it wouldn't do to call us Mr. and Mrs. all the time."

"Well, of course... and you should just call me Harry then."

"And I'm Emma. May we also call you son?"

"I'd be delighted," Harry said, with some tears in his eyes. Hermione hugged him tightly. Calming him down and making her parents smile.

Gulara brought them lunch and stayed with them. "I also need to get to know my new family," she explained.

The Grangers decided to retire shortly after lunch. "We need to let our minds relax after so much excitement in such a short while. We'll join you at dinner," Mrs. Granger explained.

"Don't do anything we wouldn't have done," Mr. Granger said sternly, yet his wink betrayed his words.

"I think it's about time we shed our clothes," Hermione said as she started removing her shirt. The others joined her gladly and the three naked teens went to bed, with Harry sandwiched between the two girls.

"Can you repeat what we did on the rock? I really enjoyed it," Gulara whispered in his ear, while Hermione was caressing his chest and her hand was moving lower.

Harry didn't want to let any of them down. He made love to them both, kissing and caressing them alternately and plunging a few times into each in turn, until he finally spilled himself into Hermione, after making both girls cry his name. They all fell asleep soon after.

Harry woke up a bit groggy. It took him a moment to identify his surrounding, viewing it through a combination of brown bushy hair and darker, slightly straighter hair. Both girls were leaning over him, giggling at something he couldn't hear. As soon as Gulara noticed he was awake, she urged them all to get dressed. "Your parents are due soon and mine will join us a few minutes later. We should look presentable, as married ladies." Her giggles contradicted the seriousness of her words.

There was really no reason to hide, he thought. They had already seen each other naked, and much more, really, during the morning ritual, and he somehow felt sure that Clarice would not find their nudity out of place. Yet he followed the ladies' example and put on some trousers and a shirt, finishing just as he heard a knock at the door.

The Grangers were also similarly clad, and their flushed faces indicated they had probably just had a very intensive activity. Emma looked quite young, really, although Harry knew she must have been about forty years old, and the skimpy clothing revealed enough to show she could compete nicely with any younger woman, although Harry had already seen it all during the morning ritual.

Hermione was still thinking about how to make everybody comfortable when another knock was heard, announcing the arrival of Arunta and Clarice.

Once the greetings were over, Hermione looked puzzled. "I don't know where to seat you all. There's hardly even enough floorspace to sit on it."

Arunta chuckled. "You're a witch, aren't you? You can easily expand the room and conjure any furniture you need."

Hermione blushed slightly. She took her wand and waved it at the walls, making the room much bigger without affecting its outside dimensions. She then conjured five more chairs and enlarged the table, so they could all sit comfortably around it. Her parents looked in awe at the magic their daughter was doing.

"Can you all do such wonders?" Dan asked.

"I'm not sure I know how," Harry said.

"I can do this, but I'd be completely exhausted if I tried doing the same as she has done, while she doesn't seem to be affected at all," Arunta told them.

"You are really powerful!" Gulara exclaimed with admiration.

They all sat at the table. Hermione found some refreshments in the refrigerator and served them before sitting at the table as well.

"I've promised to teach you the spell to unbind your magic. I believe there are such spells in different languages, but the one I know uses a long lost language which had been spoken by our ancestors." He then showed them the wand movements and taught them the spell.

"Whenever you decide to perform it, find a deserted place, as far as possible from any inhabited region. I also suggest you use the strongest shield charms you can and maybe even apparate away the moment you finish casting. With your amount of magic, it's hard to imagine how much devastation this may cause."

"Can you teach us the other spells you used this morning? The Merlin index and the bind finder?" Hermione asked.

Arunta taught them those two charms as well, detailing how to interpret the results..

"You'll have a chance to try them this evening, as there are a few children whom we need to unbind before they reach the magical school."

"Can we try them here?" Harry had a nagging idea in his mind, although he wasn't sure if it was any good.

The bind finder charm was different than the one Arunta had used on them, yet it gave similar results. Harry cast it on Hermione, seeing the same glowing circles. He tried it on Gulara. It made a kind of uninterrupted halo around her, free of any interference. He tried finding her Merlin index. She was a solid fifty-two, which made her about twice as powerful as her father.

Hermione was actually interested in checking the muggles. Her parents proved to be quite close magically, measuring about twenty two, which was considered high for muggles, about the same as squibs. Clarice measured only nine, which was very low even for muggles. Out of curiosity, she also checked her for binds.

They were all surprised to find she had some binds on her, as her halo was interrupted at several places, leaving only some dim circles around her.

"I should have done this long ago, but I never thought about it," Arunta said.

"May I unbind her?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"She may not be powerful, but the backlash may still be dangerous. You should rather do it outside, far enough from the camp," Arunta advised.

"Let's go then!" Hermione said.

They all held hands, like they had done in the morning, and Arunta brought them to a large valley in which only a few shrubs could be seen.

Hermione and Harry worked like a well trained team, erecting a powerful shield for all the viewers and another shield for the caster. Clarice stood a few feet beyond the shield, not knowing what to expect.

Hermione cast the spell, keeping only her wand hand unshielded and retraced it behind the shield as soon as she finished casting. Clarice didn't feel anything, yet it looked like a strong wind came suddenly blowing from her to all directions, blowing the sand and the smaller stones away and uprooting one smaller plant. It only lasted a few seconds, yet the effect on the valley was quite visible.

Hermione checked Clarice's Merlin index now. It was twenty five. "You're still a squib, yet more powerful than many," Arunta told his wife lovingly.

"At least I'll be able to see some of the magic around, which I was unable until now," she said, quite excited by the change.

Hermione checked her parents for any binds as well, finding nothing. She was a bit disappointed, as that meant she couldn't make them more magical.

"We shall visit this valley later with the young children. Now, let's go home," Arunta suggested.

"How long will you stay here?" Clarice asked them as they sat back around the table.

"Only a day or two, at most. We have our school to attend at September, and we still need to have our official wedding before that, and I need to make some more arrangements. This reminds me..." Harry said. He took the parchment he got from the Sydney bank and checked it. "Oh, I have some mail to attend to. I'll have to go there in the morning." He thought a bit more. "I may even buy us tickets for the flight home, while I'm there. We may need to get on our way, though, soon after I return."

Gulara looked thoughtful. "I think I should pack tonight, then."

"Don't take many clothes. What you have would probably not be useful once we leave, and we can easily buy clothes as needed," Hermione advised her. "Do pack all your books and anything you feel strongly about. These things will help you feel more at home once we settle down somewhere."

Clarice left with her daughter. "Gulara will apparate them both home and back again," Arunta said. "I believe we should now join dinner around the fire."

It was still early, but the winter nightfall had already taken place. Dinner was just as lively as the previous evening and the four visitors were treated as old acquaintances. By the time they finished eating, three young boys and a girl joined them, looking extremely nervous and quite frightened. Arunta talked quietly with them in their language, calming them down. They sent furtive glances at Harry, once they calmed down a bit.

"Shall we go?" Arunta suggested.

They made a small circle, holding hands, and Arunta took them again to the valley. Arunta let Harry and Hermione remove the childhood binds from the children. They first made the shield, protecting all non-participants, and then alternated at unbinding the young magicals.

The backlashes were much more significant and the valley looked as if it was touched by a hurricane, once they finished, yet the shield held well, protecting them all.

"Wouldn't it be wise to unbind our magic as well? It would be much more difficult to find an appropriate place after we return to Britain," Harry commented.

"I'll take the children back first. Make sure to have much stronger shields now and wait for me. I'll be back as soon as I can," Arunta told them.

They started erecting much more powerful shields, ones that looked like solid walls of layered glass, only Hermione wasn't satisfied. "If our powers are as large as he expects them to be, then even the strongest shields may not suffice. I suggest we build an underground shelter."

Harry accepted her advice. They dug a deep hole, deep enough for a person to stand in it without being exposed to the surface. They reinforced its walls as well and made a ledge for the caster to stand on, exposing only his head and the wand arm and enabling the caster to duck out of harm's way as soon as the spell was cast. Working together, they finished their preparations before Arunta returned.

"Who will go first?" he asked.

"I believe in 'Ladies First', so I'll unbind Hermione before she does the same for me," Harry smiled at the others.

Arunta descended to the shelter, admiring the details, followed by Harry, as Hermione stood in front of the shields. Once they were in position, Harry cast the spell.

He barely managed to duck when the fury of the released magic started. Two layers of shields were blasted and the third was severely damaged. The valley itself was affected as if by a huge bomb. Only Hermione, standing in the eye of the storm, seemed unaffected.

The shelter proved very effective. Even the twirling wind created by the lash of magic didn't touch it and the remaining two layers of shields made it even safer.

Once the storm was over, Harry jumped out and ran to Hermione. He hugged her tightly and checked her over. "Are you alright, love?"

"I'm just fine," she assured him. "Now we need to create a few more layers of shields, as you are sure to have a much larger effect on this place."

It took them only a few minutes to shield the place again. Harry noticed that Hermione's shields were thicker and stronger than before.

Hermione didn't even wait to see the release spell reach Harry. She jumped inside the shelter and erected another shield just over the opening. This proved to be the right thing to do. The magic backlash destroyed the multitude of shields in front of the shelter as if they were made of tissue paper, yet the shelter stayed protected and the shield cover was strong enough to let the magic flow over it and protect the inhabitants from all debris. It didn't protect them from the blinding flash that erupted as soon as the spell touched Harry.

The magical storm seemed to last much longer this time, and Hermione was getting worried. Her eyes were already readjusted to the dark, after that flash. She then heard some unidentified noises before hearing Harry call, "You may come out now."

Hermione ran to Harry and was oblivious to everything else, just wanting to make sure he wasn't hurt. Arunta stopped in disbelief as he climbed out. The desert valley, destroyed by the magic fury of multiple generations, was now lush with vegetation.

"What have you done?" he asked Harry, once Hermione had released him.

"I just waved my hand, thinking how lovely this valley could look, if it wasn't destroyed repeatedly by these ceremonies."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 9 Going Back

**9. Going Back**

Harry left for Gringotts soon after breakfast. It was another letter from Arthur, informing him that the death eaters' trials would start in two weeks and that both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy asked for his testimony in their defense. Harry replied, promising to try and be on time for the trials.

A condensed report of Harry's holdings, including Potter, Black and Riddle assets, sent from the London branch was also awaiting. Harry just pocketed it, not wanting to spend any time at the moment.

He then checked for tickets back to London with a week's stopover in Singapore. As he was only looking for first-class tickets, there was no problem finding an appropriate flight. He booked the tickets for the flight due in four days and then activated the portkey back to the camp.

Gulara had already joined Hermione by that time, with several large suitcases, some looking well worn. She also had a letter from the headmaster of her school, who also happened to be her father, intended for the headmistress of Hogwarts.

They still needed to check with Professor McGonagall that she would be ready to accept the girl. There was a floo-connected fireplace in Arunta's lodging. Hermione used it to call Hogwarts.

The Headmistress was quite surprised to find who was calling. "Hello, Miss Granger, I wasn't expecting such a call. I've heard you left for Australia just a few days ago."

"Yes, I'm actually calling from Australia, and it's Lady Potter now, if you please, or just Hermione."

"Lady Potter? I thought you would invite me to the wedding." She sounded quite offended.

"We didn't even know when it happened, but we intend to have a formal wedding before returning to school and I will make sure to invite you."

This seemed to placate the older witch. "I believe you didn't call from Australia just to invite me."

"Of course not. We've found my parents here, and we've also made friends with a local girl who would like to join Hogwarts for her last year of magical education. Will that be alright?"

"As long as she can show adequate results from her previous school, there should be no problem. May I know who she is?"

"Her name is Gulara and she is now Lady Black," Hermione informed her.

The old lady seemed to need some air. "Does that mean she's also married to Harry?" she asked, forgetting the formalities for a moment.

"That's right. I'll give you more details when we meet. I just have another request, if you don't mind."

Minerva just shrugged. She should have known that anything concerning Harry would be special in one way or another.

"I've read in 'Hogwarts, a History' that there are some apartments for married students. We shall need such an apartment, one suitable for two wives."

She could see the Headmistress gulping for air.

"It shall be ready for you when you come," she eventually answered.

The Potters and Grangers were already packed and ready for the day and a half on the road when Arunta asked, "Why don't you just apparate to Alice springs? The road is not very interesting and you've already seen it on your way here."

The Grangers looked surprised at the idea, so alien to them until then, and Harry wasn't really sure if they could do it.

"May I have your cloak for a few minutes?" Hermione asked him.

He handed her the cloak, which he kept folded in his backpack, not asking any questions. Hermione wrapped it around herself, making all but Harry gasp at her disappearance and apparated with a loud "crack". She returned two minutes later. "The coast is clear. I've just secured the toilets at that roadside diner, to make sure we won't appear over somebody's head. It seemed empty right now, but we shouldn't count on it for more than a few minutes."

They put their luggage in the cars and shrunk both cars, to the amazement of the Grangers. Harry put both shrunk cars, now about the size of a child's play car and about the same weight, into his backpack. Gulara's parents hugged her tightly, both having some tears in their eyes, before turning to the others.

"You're taking our most precious treasure," Clarice said to Harry. "Please keep her safe and happy."

"I'll do my best," he promised solemnly. "Would you like to attend the wedding, mine and Hermione's I mean?"

"I'm not sure we can afford the expanses of the flight," Arunta said. "Once Gulara pays for her ticket and her tuition, I'm not sure we'll have enough."

"Oh, as she's my wife now, all the expenses are mine. I'll also send you flight tickets along with the invitation."

"Then we'd love to attend," both said.

A few more hugs and handshakes later, Hermione held her parents' hands, while they also held hands with Gulara and Harry and they all apparated with a loud "crack".

Once they arrived, they found the place deserted with a large note on the door, informing potential customers that the place was closed for a week due to a family event. This was welcome news for the group. They went to the back of the building, where Harry unshrunk the cars. They drove to the airport, where they returned both rented cars.

"Do you want to take the plane to Sydney or would apparating work for you?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Thank you very much, but we've had enough of this during the last two days. We'd rather fly normally," her father said.

Harry bought them tickets for the first flight available, due to leave in a few hours. They then waited together until it was time to board the plane.

Once left alone, the three youngsters found a secluded place and used the Gringotts portkey to arrive to Sydney.

"Welcome back, Lord and Lady Potter, Lady Black," the goblin greeted them.

"Can you bring the Black rings here? I believe my young wife deserves her ring," Harry asked.

"It may take some time, sir. Why don't you go somewhere nearby and enjoy your day. I'll call you as soon as they're brought here, if you give me your mobile number."

Harry had almost forgotten about the mobile phones they had, not having found any use for them before. He turned his on and gave the goblin his number.

"There's a shopping mall just around the corner. It has some nice restaurants, coffee shops and my favorite ice-cream parlor. It will take close to an hour to bring the rings here and I'll call you when they arrive."

It really was a nice mall, although relatively small, as malls are concerned. "We first need to buy you an appropriate set of suitcases," Hermione told Gulara.

This proved an easy task, yet even the best quality they found was way below the quality of the cases they bought in London. Well, so was the price.

"Now we have to buy you some clothes appropriate for your new status," Hermione informed her.

With her target oriented approach, it took her only a short while to find several nice sets of clothes, similar to what she bought for herself before the voyage.

With these high-priority items bought, they settled for an ice-cream treat, when Harry's phone rang.

Gulara was amazed at the rings she was shown when they were back at the bank. The goblin didn't let her forget herself, though. "These three are the Lady's rings. Normally only one is used, as selected by the lady at that time, but one can switch them at her whim."

Gulara chose the most delicate of the three and Harry put it on her finger, The ring flashed once before adjusting its size, showing Gulara to be the rightful wearer of it. Harry was also offered the Lord Black ring, which he put on reluctantly, thinking of Sirius.

Harry made sure they all had enough money and they also had a money-bag each as well as a bank card before leaving. Hermione had already booked them the largest suite in a five-stars hotel and they headed there soon after, with their luggage, now its normal size, hauled in from the taxi by the hotel staff.

Hermione hired a limousine to take them to the airport and wait for her parents. They had to wait much longer than expected, as the flight was delayed. Harry used this time to talk with Gulara some more.

"Can you tell me a bit about your childhood?" he asked her.

"It was nothing special, really. We lived in a large village near Alice Springs; more like a quiet suburb, really. I loved climbing the trees in the backyard, going higher and faster than my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, of course. He's now studying business management at college. He isn't as magical as Dad or as I am, and he doesn't like using magic at all. I can't really understand why. He went to regular school and never wanted to study in Dad's school. My parents love him very much and are quite worried about him, yet he seems to do well in his studies and in his social life as well."

"He will be surprised that you're married, won't he?"

"Not really. I've already known last year that I would be married soon after my seventeenth birthday, which was three weeks ago. I told him that the next time he saw me I would be a mother of two. I didn't know who I'll be married to, though."

"What else have you seen ahead?" Hermione asked.

Gulara smiled. "It's not always seeing ahead. I've never given a prophecy. I just know things. The moment I saw your parents, I knew they would have an important role in my life, just as I knew you would be my mates the moment I set eyes on you, not even knowing who you were."

"Do you think it rubbed on us?" Harry asked. "I knew I made you pregnant as soon as we finished the ritual, and I also knew Hermione was pregnant, although she didn't know it yet, and I knew Emma was impregnated the same time.

Gulara looked unsure. "I don't know. It may be the bond which was created between us, but it may just as well be the effect of the ritual. There's still so much I don't know and I can't explain..."

She looked contemplative. Harry thought she was quite pretty now, wearing her new clothes and with a bit of makeup. He would certainly not feel bad when presenting her as his wife.

"Your dad told me you were not very popular," he said.

She smiled bitterly. "He said it mildly. I hardly had any friends, especially since going to the magical school. I'm not dark, like the rest of the natives, and not light enough to be one of the whites. I'm an outcast, really. People only seek me when they need my help with their homework or want me to glimpse into their future."

"Oh, that's too bad," Hermione said, sympathizing with the girl. "I've had a bit of that too, but that was mostly before Harry saved me from the troll."

"He what?!" Gulara asked her, quite alarmed.

Hermione was saved from answering by the loudspeakers announcing the landing of her parents' flight. They all walked to the meeting spot, to wait for her parents as they came out.

The three days in Sydney proved quite fruitful. The women made some more shopping trips, although they didn't really buy much, unsure of what would be useful back in England. Harry used this time to get to know Dan better and to learn a bit more about his assets, with Dan's help. Dan was quite surprised finding out that the abused orphan turned to be a multimillionaire and thought that his little girl was very lucky to have this young man as her husband, although he wouldn't admit it to Harry.

Harry was unsure how to spend his time with his wives, He thought each would like her own private time with him, and was surprised when none of them minded being intimate with him while the other was present in the same bed. He actually enjoyed being made love to by two gorgeous women and they were more than willing to share him.

They were quite different, though. Hermione was much more serious, even when making love, while Gulara was more the fun-loving type, who would find the enjoyable aspect in every situation. She was more submissive in her lovemaking and not as daring or as exploring as Hermione. Harry just enjoyed both, feeling his love for them grow.

The flight to Singapore was no different than the previous flight. Only being with two charming ladies (and one's parents) kept Harry from getting too bored. Reaching their suite and going to bed with the two helped much more.

They first visited Chu-Li at the pharmacy. He was glad to see that Hermione's scar was now practically invisible. Harry's scar had faded to only a thin line, hardly visible unless one looked very attentively.

"You can use what's left of the ointment for treating any scratch or burn marks. It can keep for up to five years if stored properly," he informed them.

They had Harry's appointment at the eye clinic late in the afternoon. The treatment itself took less than an hour and he was left in a semi-dark room for another hour of rest, before he was checked again.

"The treatment seems to have worked well. You need to stay away from bright lights for two days. I would recommend staying in bed with the curtains closed," the healer told him. "You should also refrain from any exertion of your upper body and any brusque movements, to let your eyes adjust properly. I believe you could do it, considering you have two young wives willing to join you in bed."

The girls turned it into a challenge game. They made the bedroom totally dark, forcing Harry to get to know them by touch only. Harry found this highly enjoyable. He had no problems identifying his wives, though. Hermione was much slimmer, mainly due to the months of almost starvation while on the run with Harry. Spending a few weeks with the Weasleys made both her and Harry put on some needed weight, but they were both still too slim. Hermione's skin felt smooth and tender like silk and her firm breasts, not really small, were round and perky, with thin aureolas he could feel in the dark.

Gulara's skin was very soft and felt like velvet. Her breasts were much fuller, although not quite big and she felt softer and rounder all over, with puffy nipples and much wider aureola, which he couldn't really see in the dark as much as feel, although they were much darker color than the rest of her skin.

He could "see" Hermione's expression just by touching any part of her face, as he had her face etched in his mind with full details. This wasn't the case with Gulara, yet he enjoyed exploring her face just as much.

Two days later, Harry was allowed to return to normal activity, wearing only transparent glasses to keep his eyes protected from casual physical damage. They hired a guide who took the whole group to the most interesting places, making them all enjoy their stay.

Five days after the treatment, Harry could finally walk around with no glasses at all. He could now see all the small details that alluded him before: the slight wrinkles on Hermione's nose when she was concentrating, the freckles that decorated her upper cheeks as well as the upper part of her breasts and even the very light plume on some parts of her body.

Gulara seemed quite happy with the attention Harry was giving her, although Hermione was getting much more. Harry still tried to consult with Gulara whenever there was a decision to make, whether it was which restaurant to choose or which tie he should wear.

Before leaving Singapore, Emma bought a few wedding magazines. She spent a large part of the flight back to London going through the magazines with both girls and planning for the wedding.

Gulara got a bit tired of this after a while and came to sit with Harry.

"Wouldn't you like an elegant wedding as well?" he asked her.

"Every girl wants an elegant wedding, but as I have no friends and only a small family, I don't think we need to go to the trouble, considering we are already married lawfully."

"Wouldn't it make you happier to also have this elegant ceremony?" he insisted.

"Well... it would, but..."

"Then we shall have a wedding," Harry decided, "two weeks after my wedding with Hermione."

He could see some tears of joy on her cheeks. "Thank you, Harry. You're the best I could wish for myself."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 10 Trials

**10. Trials**

They took a taxi from the airport to the Granger residence. Kreacher had outdone himself, they soon found out. The Garden looked as if it had been lovingly tended to throughout the year of absence; the house was sparkling clean and everything was put in place, just waiting for the owners to arrive. They even found a tea-set ready to be used and hot water in the kettle. Her parents didn't know, of course, that Hermione had called Kreacher the night before takeoff and told him exactly what she wanted him to do.

As the landing was early in the morning and they all had a chance to sleep well during the flight, the Grangers decided to just take a quick shower and a change of clothing and go with the youngsters to visit their home in London. While they were in the bathroom, Hermione called the car storage company to bring the two Granger cars home while her parents would be visiting London.

Another taxi drive took them to Grimmauld place. The Grangers looked quite alarmed at the desolate area. Harry could almost hear them think 'This is no place for any decent people.' Gulara also looked dismayed at her surroundings.

Hermione then told them, "The house we're going to visit is invisible until you are given the secret of this place by the secret-keeper. As both Harry and I are secret-keepers, I'm telling you that we're going to live at twelve, Grimmauld place, which is the house Harry inherited from his godfather. We may move later to another place, after we study all the assets that we now own and decide where we would rather live."

As she was saying this, they saw the house appear between number eleven and number thirteen. Its shining walls, decorated door and fresh garden seemed to be in stark contrast with the rest of the houses around.

As they approached the door, it was opened by a small creature with big ears. "Welcome Master and Mistresses, your house is ready for you to step in."

"He's Harry's house elf," Hermione explained to her parents in hushed tones as they all came inside.

It was as if they stepped into another world. Even Harry and Hermione were surprised. In less than two weeks, the house was totally transformed. Gone were the dark, foreboding colors and the heavy, dusty atmosphere. The walls were now covered in light wallpapers with various flowery designs, different for each room. The windows were all wide open, letting the summer sun light the rooms, making them inviting and airy. Only the basic structure of the house remained the same, yet it was unrecognizable.

"It's almost like a palace," Gulara gasped in awe. "I've never dreamed to live in such a place even in my wildest dreams!"

The Grangers were dumb-struck. Despite having already known about Harry's fortunes, this house made it all too real, much more than even the first-class tickets or the luxury hotels.

Kreacher gave them all a tour of the house, quite proud of the work he had done in their absence. Harry and Hermione complimented his work in each and every room they were shown, making the old house-elf as happy as can be. They then settled in the library, where both Grangers were excited by its size and its antiquity while Gulara just looked in awe at all the books that were now at her disposal.

"Lunch will be served at one o'clock in the main dining room," Kreacher informed them before leaving.

"So, all this is yours?" Gulara finally asked.

"It's **ours, **really. You own it just as much as I do," Harry said.

"It's the most beautiful place I've ever seen!" she exclaimed.

"I don't know, but some of our other houses may be much nicer, I believe," he answered.

"Nicer than this?" She couldn't believe it.

"We shall have to see. All I know is what the goblins told me and a few stories Sirius and Remus had told me."

Gulara was quick to make the connection. "Sirius Black – was he my estranged uncle?"

"I believe he was. He probably didn't even know your mother was still alive. I'm sure he would have loved to meet her and you." Harry had some tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"You loved him, didn't you?" she asked softly.

"Well, he was the closest I could have to a father."

Gulara just hugged him silently.

The Granges joined them after taking a thorough tour of the library.

"Are you going to live here?" they asked.

"We're not sure," Harry answered for the three of them. "I know I've inherited at least a few more houses, some of which may prove to be more suitable for us. You've already seen that the neighborhood is not so good. As we're going to have children soon, I believe we should find a better place, yet this will be fine for now."

The Grangers ignored his words about children, thinking he was just expressing his wishes.

"Well, you still need to set your wedding date and start planning a wedding."

"We need to plan two weddings. I promised Gulara a wedding as she deserves to enjoy being a bride just the same as Hermione. I want to wed Hermione two weeks from now and then wed Gulara about two weeks later."

"Don't you think her parents would like to be involved as well?"

"Oh, they will be. We can't do much before your daughter's wedding and I can still use the phone or the floo system to talk with them," Gulara said.

"We can also help you until they join us," Emma suggested.

"I would love it!"

They all started talking and planning until Harry reminded them of lunch.

The floo flared soon after lunch.

"There's a Mr. Percival Weasley there who wants to talk to you," Kreacher informed Harry.

"What is it, Percy," Harry asked as he approached the floo.

"We could hardly hold the pressure and postpone some trials. You are needed to give testimony for the Malfoys and your opinion is also sought after about the other trials. Will you be able to come tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure yet. What time am I expected and how long would it take?"

"The morning sessions start at ten and the afternoon ones start at three. Most trials are quite short. Veritaserum is used extensively, helping unravel the truth in no time."

"I think I can make it to the morning session. I'll need my afternoon free, though," Harry told him.

"We'll make sure not to hold you any longer than strictly necessary," Percy promised before ending the conversation to do just that.

As much as the Grangers enjoyed their visit, they wanted to go back home and return to the life they had before the war. Harry called a Limousine and paid in advance, making sure they had a most comfortable ride.

As soon as they were left alone, both his wives dragged Harry to the bedroom, shedding their clothes on the way. It was a wonderful coming home celebration and they all came more than once. Eventually, Harry fell asleep with his head between Gulara's breasts and his hand on Hermione's.

They were awoken by an apologetic Kreacher. "Mr. Arthur Weasley says he must speak to you in person," he told Harry.

"Let him come. I want him to meet Lady Black and give us some more background into the trials we're going to attend tomorrow," Harry answered, leaving his very comfortable position quite reluctantly. "We'll be down in a few minutes."

Despite Arthur's thorough briefing, they were still surprised the next morning, seeing the large audience attending the trials. A solicitor, representing the Malfoys, hurried to meet Harry, looking suspiciously at the two girls. "May we have a word in private?" he asked.

"These two may listen to everything I may. I have no secrets with them."

Still reluctant, the solicitor explained the situation to Harry. "I'm not sure if Lord Malfoy can escape prison or worse, but both his wife and his son claim to have saved you at least once. Your testimony in their favor could make a big difference for them."

"I'll tell only the truth and I believe it would help them," Harry promised.

Draco's trial was first. He was accused of supporting Voldemort and spying for him at school as well as helping the Death Eaters penetrate the school at the end of sixth year. Draco pleaded not guilty, as acting any other way would have cost him his life. His solicitor was quick to note that the Death Eaters attack which was facilitated by Draco happened before the accused reached maturity. Harry and Hermione were surprised to find out he was not marked as Death Eater. "The Dark Lord didn't consider me worthy of the mark," Draco explained, "as I was unable to kill a man."

Harry's testimony was quite short. "Mr. Malfoy has always been my enemy at school, trying as much as he could to annoy and hurt me, yet when he had the opportunity to kill Dumbledore, who was weak and wandless, he didn't do it, despite others urging him. When we were captured by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor, Draco wouldn't give a positive identification of me. This alone gave me enough time to think and execute an escape plan, saving me and my friends from sure death. During the last battle we met again in the room of requirements in Hogwarts. He had Crabble and Goyle with him. They wanted to kill me and Draco stopped them. I know he never acted that way in order to protect me, yet his acts saved me and my friends."

Looking at Draco, Harry saw a mixture of hatred, pleading and relief. Despite being accused with relatively light crimes, Draco could still end in Azkaban for a while. Harry's testimony made the difference. He was heavily fined but could leave the courtroom as a free man.

Narcissa was next. She was accused of hosting Voldemort and his followers and supporting them. She pleaded not guilty, as she was under threat of death to her and her child if she refused. She also bared her arms, showing she didn't bear the dark mark.

"Narcissa was ordered to check if I was truly dead after Voldemort hit me with the curse in the forest. I was very weak at that moment and had he tried again I would have surely died," Harry testified. "She saw I was alive, yet all she was interested in was to know if her child was well. She then told Voldemort I was dead, saving my life and endangering herself, had he found she was lying."

She was also able to leave court as a free person, with just a heavy fine to pay.

Lucius wasn't as lucky. He had taken part in too many raids and he told the court, not quite willingly, about a few murders he took part in. The truth potion made him also spill all the bribing he had taken part in, bribing many politicians and even more public officials, most of whom had already fled the country or died in the war. His reluctance to summon Voldemort when Harry was captured couldn't help him much. He was eventually sentenced to forty years in Azkaban for each murder and another year or two for each bribery. Nobody expected him to leave the prison alive.

The three trials ended in less than two hours. As Harry intended to leave, Narcissa approached him.

"Lord Potter-Black, may I ask you for a favor?"

Not knowing what to say, Harry just nodded.

"I first want to thank you for your testimony which helped me and my son stay free. I doubt it would have happened without your help."

"That was the least I could do," Harry said, quite embarrassed.

"I would also like to ask for a favor. I paid dearly for my youthful folly, falling in love with Lucius. As he has no chance to ever get free, I'd like you to annul our marriage."

"Is it within my powers?" Harry wondered.

"Yes, it is. Our marriage contract includes a specific clause about being imprisoned, as my parents didn't really like him and were sure he'll end in prison. I would have asked for this earlier, but as there was nobody acting as Head of House Black, I couldn't do much. If you now declare the contract breached, my marriage can be annulled. Draco will still be the Malfoy heir, but I will revert to being Black."

Harry smiled. "There's soon going to be another Mrs. Black."

Narcissa looked surprised first, and then she smiled. "I believe congratulations are due, then. Please let me know if you need any help with the preparations. I'll be glad to help as much as I can."

"Thank you. I'll let my solicitors look at the contract and act as soon as possible," Harry promised.

"Just make sure to get my dowry back with interest, before the Ministry tries to seize Lucius' money."

Hermione and Gulara joined him as soon as he left the court. They were sitting with the audience to escape the media attention, but once at his side, this could no longer be avoided.

The reporters all had many questions. Harry only said, "I'll answer your questions when I'm ready. Now is not the time or the place." Arthur and Percy summoned some aurors and together they managed to escape the Ministry building in time to meet with the Grangers for lunch.

The first item they had to decide on was the time and location of the wedding. Harry wanted to wed before his birthday, due in three weeks, and the Grangers didn't want the wedding to look rushed, so they wanted it as late as possible, to have time enough for preparations and let the guests adjust their schedule with no undue pressure. They still needed to decide on a place first, before they could send invitations.

As the charms and the neighborhood made Grimmauld place unsuitable, Harry wanted to check if any other of his possessions could fit. A visit to Gringotts, using the hidden entry once again, provided a list of locations and portkeys to each. They only found three places which could possibly fit: a manor house north of London; a castle in Kent and a town-house in London. The other places, although possibly even more beautiful, were too far to be practical when more than half the guests would be muggles.

The town-house proved to be a small palace, actually, but having only a small private parking and being a bit far from the tube station it was not ideal for the occasion, although the women thought it could be lovely to live in.

The castle in Kent had none of these problems. It was located just a few minutes walk from the nearest train station and its grounds had more than enough parking places, as it was visited daily by many tourists. That was actually its drawback as well – they couldn't just close it for a few days for the wedding, especially as it would attract unwanted attention.

The manor proved to be just right. Its house-elves were proud to present the place to their master and the mistresses. The large garden on the grounds could easily accommodate several hundred guests and the ballroom was suitable for just about the same number. The elegance of the manor was unsurpassed, making Hermione gasp. There was no doubt that Hermione would love a wedding there, and Harry would never deny her her wish.

With the location decided upon, they proceeded to the invitations. Hermione suggested different invitations for the muggle guests and the magical guests, as the etiquette for both worlds differed in several points, and Gulara agreed.

Phrasing the muggle invitation was straight forward. The wedding magazines and books bought in Singapore had multiple examples to fit every social status. Hermione with her parents did a short work on that with little input from Harry.

None of them knew how to phrase the invitation for the magical guests. The elves couldn't help much. They only suggested contacting Lady Longbottom, who was an old friend of the family, having raised her son Frank as a friend of James Potter.

They used the floo to contact her and were invited to join her at her home. This was no problem for Harry and the girls, but the Grangers found it extremely exciting and quite a bit frightening.

"Welcome, Harry, Hermione," Neville greeted them on their arrival, helping Harry steady himself. He was surprised to see the floo flare a few more times, bringing the Grangers, whom he had briefly met before, and a dark girl whom he had never met.

"Can you make the introductions?" he asked Hermione.

"Well, you know Harry," she smiled, "and I believe you've already met my parents once – Emma and Dan Granger. I'm also glad to introduce you to Gulara Ganan, who came with us from Australia and is soon to become Lady Black."

"Nice to meet you. Please follow me. My grandmother is waiting," he said, leading them to the sitting room.

After the necessary introductions and small talk, Harry explained the reason for their visit. "We need to make invitations for our wedding, but we're not knowledgeable enough with the wizarding etiquette. We need your help to make it right."

The old lady smiled. "You always seemed perfect for one another and it felt quite wrong hearing you were paired with others. I'm glad it was all resolved. I still don't understand why this lovely dark lady is here, though."

Harry took Gulara's hand in his. "This lovely lady is going to be Lady Black shortly after I make Hermione Lady Potter. She is actually Black by blood."

"And also by color," Gulara added with a smile.

"Not really," the old lady smiled at her. "You're actually brown, and not really dark brown at that. Care to tell me a bit about yourself?"

"I'll be glad to tell you all that you want to hear, but I believe we need to finish something else first," Gulara answered politely.

"Of course, dear. I was just too curious. Only tell me one thing, if you don't mind. Wouldn't your mother's name be Clarice?"

"It is. Have you known her?"

"Yes. I'll tell you more when we have time for this." She now turned to Hermione and her parents to help with what they came there for. An hour later it was all done. They had decided not only on the exact wording of the invitations, but also on the materials used, color scheme and decorations. Lady Longbottom used her wand to create a rough draft of the invitation, to be further refined at the printers.

With that invitation decided, it was only a matter of a few more minutes to decide on the wording for the Black invitation as well, making Gulara quite happy.

Neville just listened, not knowing what to do.

"Would you like to be my best man?" Harry suddenly asked him.

"Me? I'm not so close to you, really. I thought Ron would be..."

"Not after what he had done to me and Hermione. Haven't you heard about it?"

Neville looked a bit confused. "Grandma said something about the disgrace and how a war hero could even contemplate something like this, but I was too busy lately with my greenhouse, having neglected it during the war, and I didn't pay much attention. What was it all about?"

"He was also extremely busy with cute Hanna Abbot," his grandmother added, making Neville blush.

"Ron and Ginny were using love potion on us. It hardly worked despite the large dosage. We've found out and Arthur has punished them," Harry told him.

"I'd be honored to be your best man," Neville said solemnly.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 11 Weddings

**11. Weddings**

They still had time to have the invitations printed at a small shop in Diagon Alley before heading back for dinner. They then spent most of the evening deciding on the guest list and addressing the invitations. Kreacher told them he could handle the ones for the magical folks, but the Grangers would have to send the others by muggle mail.

"I feel like I should invite my aunt as well," Harry told Hermione.

"Why would you want that? Haven't they treated you badly throughout your childhood?"

"They did, but I believe they've changed, or at least my aunt and my cousin have. When Mr. Shacklebolt visited at the Burrow he told me that they were both anxious to hear about me while in hiding and they sent me their congratulations for winning the war. Only Uncle Vernon didn't seem to change a bit."

"Well, you could send them an invitation. Just don't let them ruin our wedding."

With the efficiency Hermione was handling the preparations, Harry had very little left to do. He started learning about the Potter and Black holdings and how to manage them. Narcissa got her marriage annulled and offered Harry to serve as his social secretary and handle his contact with the media, as she saw he needed some help with that.

Harry also visited her sister, Andromeda Tonks, and reinstated her into the Black family, making the older woman very thankful. Gulara also benefited from getting to know the two Black sisters. They both helped her adjust to the British social climate and taught her much about her origins and about her future role. Harry decided not to tell they were already married, just as he didn't tell he was already married with Hermione.

Everything was ready two days before the set date. The weather forecast was good, and a large inflatable tent was also prepared at the garden ready to be used if the weather turned bad. They moved to the manor a day before the wedding, supervising the last minute details and enjoying the pampering that the house elves insisted on giving them.

Gulara's parents arrived the next evening, flying first class. Harry had sent them the tickets along with the invitation.

It was a magnificent morning. Harry didn't know most of the guests, who were Hermione's relatives and her parents' business associates. He did know most of his magical guests, though. All his Hogwarts professors came, wearing conservative muggle clothing; his classmates and the DA members came as well and so did the Weasleys minus Ginny. Molly and Ron Prewett were not invited, as expected.

"I visited Ginny yesterday. She wished to come and congratulate you. She was ready to take an oath on her magic to not do anything to harm any of you, but the healers wouldn't let her. I promised to bring her as many photos as I can," Arthur told Harry.

"I'm not sure Hermione would have liked to see her here," Harry answered truthfully, "but if she really repented her deeds then we may eventually accept her again."

"I'm sure she would appreciate this. I'm sorry about her, really. It is all due to Molly telling her since early childhood that she would eventually marry you that she acted this way. I'm sure she will really become a nice girl, once she recovers," Arthur said.

Harry wouldn't have recognized Dudley, had he not been standing besides his mother. He didn't have a chance to talk with them before the ceremony, though, as the music started.

Neville escorted Harry to the dais and stood at his side while Dan was leading Hermione from the manor. Hermione was wearing a simple white dress that hugged her body, accentuating her feminine curves, and was loose enough to feel comfortable. The dress reached down to the floor, stopping short of actually touching it. While simple at first sight, the dress was made of a luxurious silk with fine embroidery of flowers near the bottom and at the top, which was held with just thin strips on her shoulder, showing quite a bit of smooth skin and a hint of cleavage.

Harry's eyes stayed glued on Hermione, while she watched her man, who was wearing a nice tuxedo, with just as much attention. None of them even remembered the ceremony or the vicar who took their vows, as they only had eyes for each other.

Once they were pronounced husband and wife, with Emma wiping some tears at their side, they kissed long and passionately before the congratulations began. Petunia and Dudley were among the first to congratulate the newly wed.

Dudely shook hands with Harry. "I'm sorry for the way I've been throughout our childhood. I'm glad that you've found your happiness with this extremely beautiful lady and I hope we can stay on good terms."

Harry just nodded, unable to find the correct words.

Petunia had tears in her eyes. "I wish your mother could have seen you now," she said, surprising Harry with a tight hug. She then turned to Hermione. "Make him happy, please. I failed to treat him right as a child. I hope his adulthood will be happy." She then hugged Hermione as well, wishing the newlyweds a lot of luck.

Harry wasn't sure about the right way to treat these new Dudley and Petunia. He just smiled at them and mumbled something politely.

Harry hadn't wanted any media present at the wedding. Narcissa had explained that it would be inappropriate to deny the public a glimpse into the event. He eventually decided to let Luna act as the media representative, besides being a very dear guest, while Denis Creevey was invited to handle all photography during the event. Harry felt that he could trust these two to only give a balanced and dignified presentation, unlike some others he had met before.

Gulara, who also served as the bride's maid, attracted a lot of attention. Her light blue dress contrasted very nicely with her dark complexion and many young men thought she looked extremely attractive. Dean tried approaching her, finding her dark color more attractive than most. Gulara didn't mind his company, really. It made her less prominent, sharing the attention with another person of similar hues, but when he tried getting closer she told him, "I'm already betrothed and due to marry soon." Dean left her side quite reluctantly.

Gulara was glad to meet the Hogwarts professors. Only Minerva knew that this girl was going to soon marry Harry. The others were only introduced to a polite girl who seemed to be very bright.

A few hours later, Harry, Hermione and Gulara used a portkey to reach their honeymoon destination – a small island in the middle of the Mediterranean. Gulara didn't think it was right for her to join the newly wed but Hermione insisted. "Just as I wouldn't like to stay alone after Harry marries you, I don't want you to stay alone either. We're in this together."

Their parents stayed at the manor, starting preparations for the Black wedding, due in two weeks.

Harry would always remember his honeymoon with Hermione as the best week in his life. The small house where they stayed was at the edge of the only village on that island and was well hidden from prying eyes, even had it not been protected by some powerful wards. It also had access to a private sandy beach, surrounded by some rock outcroppings which assured calm waters. It was also protected by the wards, and the three youngsters enjoyed the freedom these gave them, staying nude most of the time, except when going out for a stroll in the village, which also offered some very nice restaurants, cafes and pubs as well as some shops.

Harry spent most of his time with Hermione, yet left some time aside for Gulara, usually while Hermione was reading. None complained of lack of attention or not enough sex. By the time they returned to England, both Harry and Hermione were well tanned, although not less horny than before. Gulara didn't seem to tan much, but nobody could really tell.

"Do you want anything special for your birthday?" Hermione asked Harry after arriving home.

"You are the most special thing I ever want," he told her seriously.

"You already have me, so what _else_ would you like?" she insisted.

"I'd like to see my friends around me. My **real** friends, that is."

Hermione didn't ask him more than that. Neither did Gulara.

Harry wasn't surprised finding both young women in his bed that evening. It was actually the same as every other evening since they returned from Australia. They all had a few orgasms before falling asleep, with Harry sandwiched between the two girls, feeling extremely comfortable.

Harry woke alone in bed, which was quite unusual lately, and didn't remember the date. He just got dressed and got ready for the day, assuming it would include some going over his investments, some political talk with Arthur or Percy and some rehearsing school stuff, as Hermione insisted.

As he approached the dining room he heard some muffled voices. This was weird, as the girls didn't usually have any secrets, yet some girly giggles removed his concerns that something might be wrong.

He opened the door and was utterly surprised. He saw around the table all the people he cared about. Hermione and Gulara were sitting at their usual places, at the sides of the place reserved for him; Luna was there, smiling brightly at him; Neville was sitting there, looking somewhat unsure of himself; George was sitting with Angelina on his lap, looking quite content and Arthur Weasley was studying the electric kettle, looking oblivious to everything else.

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" they all shouted as soon as the door was open. Harry just stood there, feeling stunned. It was the first time he was really celebrating his birthday at home.

Soon after they were joined by the Grangers and the Ganan, who also brought some presents, adding them to the pile already on the table.

It was a wonderful day. Harry was enjoying his friends and family and felt as if he was floating on clouds. The guests stayed for dinner and then congratulated him once again before heading home. Only his his in-laws stayed for the night.

Dan came alone for breakfast. "Emma doesn't feel so well," he told the others. "It only started a few days ago. She wakes up very nauseous, like the morning sickness she used to have when expecting Hermione. Yet we're too old for that, I think."

"I have a potion that would help her," Hermione offered. "Both Gulara and I need it daily lately as well."

"Are you..." Dan wasn't sure if it was right for him to ask.

"Yes, we're expecting, and so does Mom, even though she may not be aware of it yet."

Dan's face sported a wide grin now. "Well, that's a nice surprise..."

They started preparations for the Black wedding soon after breakfast. As this was going to be attended only by magical people (not counting the Grangers and Clarice), it would take place at the Potter Town House, which was large enough for the relatively small number of guests expected.

Despite his reluctance, Harry invited his aunt and cousin as well, adding a short explanation about needing two wives: "While having more than one wife is illegal in the mundane world, there's a different law for the magical world. As I am now heading two Ancient Houses – the Potter and the Black – I have to marry a different woman for each house. I would have been very happy living with just one wife, the one you've met at our wedding, but as fate has it, I've met the other girl, who is a descendant of the Black line. I'm going to marry her as Lady Black. She is a lovely person and she's already become a close friend with Lady Potter, so I have reasons to believe it will all turn for the best."

The Dursleys, sans Vernon, came early. While Petunia looked confused and apprehensive, Dudley was straight forward. "Wow, man! Two wives! You never do anything small scale, do you?" he patted Harry's shoulder encouragingly.

Harry just smiled in response.

"Oh, Dad had also something to tell you," Dudley added.

"What was it?" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to hear it.

"Oh, he grumbled about 'freaks' as you suspect. He then said he wished you luck, 'He'll need it. One wife is more than enough for most men. Two wives...? God forbid!' he said."

Both cousins laughed.

"Are you sure it's the right thing to do?" Dudley asked then, looking serious.

"I'm sure! I love her and I want her to continue the Black line. And then, I've got accustomed to sleeping between the two of them..."

Petunia just grabbed his hand and lead him aside. "Harry, I'm worried you may regret this. Can you support two wives?"

"Don't worry, Aunty. I've got quite enough, really. I could even afford many more wives and their children."

"Does she love you?" She asked still worriedly.

Harry smiled widely. "She wouldn't have come with me all the way from Australia had she not loved me. She's already experienced my moods as well and she still loves me. She's actually my Godfather's niece, you should know."

"I don't mind who she is as long as you're happy with your wives." She hugged him tightly, unable to better express her feelings and then walked briskly away.

Both Andromeda and Narcissa (who was now proud to be Black again) were extremely enthusiastic at having their Head of House marry a real Black descendant. They helped Gulara as much as they could and were becoming friends with Clarice, making her feel welcome back in the family.

Most other guests were the ones who attended the previous wedding. Dean was surprised to see the girl he met then being married to Harry and the professors (except McGonagall) were quite surprised as well.

It was Neville who escorted Harry once again, along with Dan this time. Gulara was led by her father and Hermione served as the lady of honor.

Soon after the ceremony was over, Harry walked with his wives among the guests, thanking them for coming and just chatting a bit. With both his wives at his sides he felt complete.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 12 School

**12. School**

It was somewhat unusual not to ride the train along with Ron and Ginny, and it was a relief as well. Ron didn't even board the train. Harry was quite sure that Ron knew he had no chance of passing any exams without Hermione's constant help, so he gave up trying. They've seen Ginny boarding, accompanied by Arthur, Bill and Percy. She seemed subdued and Harry felt sorry for her, just for a moment.

They were joined in their compartment by Neville and Luna and then visited by all the members of the DA who were still in school. Harry was glad to introduce them to Gulara, although most had already known about his wedding. Everybody knew about his marriage with Hermione, of course.

"There was a standing bet about when you two will get together," Lavender told them, "but it was canceled after sixth year, as you disappeared. Even some professors took part in it."

"Who would have won?" Hermione asked.

"Professor McGonagall. She was sure it would only happen after seventh year or after getting rid of Voldemort – whichever came first."

Hermione smiled. "She seems to have known us well."

They had a surprise visit from Draco. He came alone and spoke very politely.

"Lord Potter-Black, I'd like to thank you for testifying in my favor at my trial. I would not have been free without it."

"I only told the truth, you know. No need to thank me," Harry replied.

"Well, you may feel that way, but I felt I needed to thank you. I'd also like to congratulate you for your two marriages. I can see you have beautiful wives and I wish you all long and happy life together."

"Thank you, Malfoy. I hope we can really leave the past behind us and work together for a better future."

Draco bowed slightly. "I'll do my best, Lord Potter."

"Where is..." Harry started asking.

"He's not coming back to school. He would have never had a chance if it wasn't for Snape, and he knows he would never be able to pass the NEWTs. He said he'd rather help his mother with what's left of the family fortunes. His dad died during the battle."

Harry winced involuntarily. He didn't like the idea of somebody losing a parent, even if that parent had been a death eater.

The tables in the great hall looked somewhat empty. The Slytherin table was less than half full, as many families either lost some members or fled the country fearing either the dark lord or the new government. There were painful gaps at the other tables as well, reminding Harry of the price of winning the war.

The headmistress didn't let people dwell too long on the past, though. She started the sorting as soon as the last carriage arrived. There were fewer first year students as well, yet the number of muggle-born ones seemed to be a bit higher than usual. Harry suspected this was due to the new government and new headmistress.

Once the first year students were sorted, the headmistress stood again. "We also have a transfer student who came all the way from Australia and needs to be sorted. Lady Gulara Black, please come forward."

Gulara, who was sitting along with Harry and Hermione stood up and walked to the stool. She seemed a bit frightened, just like the first-year had been. She took the sorting hat and put it on her head.

The hall was silenced at once. Everybody seemed to be curious about the sorting of the wife of "The Man Who Conquered". The hat was silent, though, for more than a minute. Harry was already worried, but then the hat finally shouted "Gryffindor!"

Gulara ran into Harry's hug, her face showing her relief, while the students at the table cheered and clapped their hands.

"Why did it take so long?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later," Gulara promised.

The welcome feast was as good as ever, although there were occasional gaps in the conversations, when some names were mentioned, names of those that were no longer among the living. Gulara only listened, not being able to add anything of value. Her admiration for her husband was rapidly growing, as some of his deeds were mentioned. She was going to ask for more information about his early years at school, one could bet on that.

Harry noticed Ginny sitting on the farthest seat at the Gryffindor table. She was looking occasionally towards him and his wives with a wistful expression. He wasn't sure how to interpret this.

A house-elf popped near them at the end of the feast, just as they were ready to leave. "Popsy will show you to the married quarters," she said.

Harry noticed she was not the only elf to appear.

They followed the little elf. The headmistress was already waiting near a large portrait. Two other couples approached soon. Harry didn't recognize any of them, yet one was a mixed Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff while the other was made of two Slytherins, a year younger than Harry. They didn't look too happy.

"This is the entrance to the married quarters. It is activated by a password, and the current one is 'eternal love'," she told them.

The portrait swung open and she marched in, beckoning the students to follow.

"This is your common room, where you may also entertain visitors. You also have a small kitchen at your right side, if you need it, and you may call the house elves who led you here if you need anything. Your dorms are along the corridor on your left and the names appear on the doors. You may not have visitors in there. Is everything clear?" the headmistress said.

They all nodded.

"You may go to your rooms now. Lord Potter – a word, if you don't mind."

She waited until they were alone. "You have two dorms with a connecting door, one for Potter, the other for Black. I don't mind what your sleeping arrangements are as long as you keep the right appearance. Is that clear?"

"Yes, professor. I also like to inform you that both my wives are expecting. We shall let Madam Pomfrei check them tomorrow, as I want them to be well cared for."

"Fine. Give my congratulations to both and I hope it won't adversely affect their studies. When are they due?"

"Sometime during March, I believe. Both of them."

Minerva knew her math well. "Isn't it a bit early, considering the time you wed?"

Harry smiled apologetically. "Our real magical weddings took place much earlier. We found out that Hermione and I were wed since we visited Godric's Hollow last Christmas, and I wed Gulara while we were in Australia, just before we contacted you."

"Oh, well... Have a good night," she said and left.

Harry had to repeat the story the next day, when they visited the healer. She frowned a bit, but then accepted the explanation and proceeded with her checkout.

"Congratulation, Lady Potter. Your boy seems to be developing nicely and in good health," she told Hermione. "I'd say you're due to give birth about the second week of March."

She frowned once again when checking Gulara, making Harry worry. Eventually her face cleared into a smile. "Well, Lady Black, you have surprised me quite a bit. There have never been twins in the Black line, as far as I know. You're the first to bear twins, and fraternal twins at that – a boy and a girl. Both seem to be just fine. I'd say your due date is early April, but as you're carrying twins it may happen a bit sooner."

Although none of the girls was showing her pregnancy too much, they both let it be known. It brought some snickering, as expected, yet most their class mates were just excited for them and pampered them as they would like to be pampered when they would eventually be expecting.

It was a month since school started. Lavender approached Harry during lunch, looking a bit nervous.

"I was asked to pass a message to you and to bring back your response," she said, a bit unsure of herself. Harry just waved her to continue.

"Somebody who had been acting very wrong has repented her deeds and would like to apologize to both you and Hermione, understanding that it was wrong and hoping for your forgiveness. Will you give her a chance?"

Harry thought he knew who it was, but still asked. "Who sent the message?"

"Gi... Ginny Weasley. She fears Hermione would hex her if she comes close, not even giving her a chance."

Hermione snorted. "And rightly so!"

Lavender was looking at her now. "I know what she did. It was in the headlines a few weeks after the last battle. She may deserve the punishment, yet she seems genuinely sorry for her deeds and aching for your forgiveness. Won't you give her a chance?"

Hermione sighed. "There were times I thought of her as my closest friend, besides Harry... Alright, I'll not hex her unless she gives me a new reason for that."

Harry nodded as well. "Tell her we will listen before judging. She has nothing to fear if she is sincere."

It was during dinner that Ginny approached them. The great hall was full and many had probably been made aware of the forthcoming events, as everybody seemed to watch Ginny.

She looked determined, yet quite apprehensive, as she came in front of Harry. "Lord and Lady Potter, I'd like to make a public apology," she said, as all present stopped whatever they were doing and focused on her.

Harry and Hermione turned towards her. Harry could tell that Hermione was very tense and her hand was holding her wand tightly under the robes. Harry took her other hand in his and caressed it, trying to calm her. "You may continue, Miss Weasley," he said to Ginny.

The redhead looked Hermione straight in the eyes although her words were addressed to Harry. "Ever since I remember, I've been told stories about 'The Boy Who Lived' and Mom used to tell me that I'll marry that boy once I grew up. I was overwhelmed the first time I saw you and it took me a few years to just be able to talk to you. Mom continued pumping the rubbish about me marrying 'the chosen one' even when I was already at Hogwarts, urging me to get close to you and attract your attention. Even when I finally managed to talk with you, you only treated me as if I was your little sister, not like a potential girlfriend or lover."

She stopped for a moment, steadying her breath, before continuing. "I was content just being close to you, as I've already noticed the special connection you had with Hermione, now Lady Potter, but Mom was adamant to get us together and I wasn't strong enough to oppose her. She suggested love potions and instructed Ron to use them on Hermione as well, as he was jealous of everything you've got. I was relieved when you left for your quest, believing you'll finally get free of the potion. I didn't count on Ron continuing to doze you both. He left when he ran out of love potion and returned after acquiring some more."

There were tears in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm sorry I wasn't smart or brave enough to oppose Mom. Going along with her plan I betrayed you and betrayed Hermione, whom I considered my best friend. I wish I could go back and change it, but I can't. Please forgive me for my folly and let me prove myself as the friend I've always wanted to be for you both. I swear on my life and magic that I would never knowingly do anything to harm you in any way and I'll always help and support you as a friend should."

A brief flash appeared, showing her oath to be true. The great hall was completely silent now, everybody expecting Harry's reply. Harry stood up and opened his arm, as if inviting her in for a hug. Hermione stood at his side as well. Ginny ran into their hug, crying her relief, and Gulara also joined the group hug. They stayed that way for a long moment. Ginny then raised her head, looking hopefully at Harry and Hermione. "Am I forgiven?" she asked quietly.

Hermione replied. "Yes, Ginny. I know you regret your deeds and I believe we can try and be friends again, although it will take some time."

The great hall was no longer silent. Many cheered and clapped, others just admired Ginny's courage at admitting her deeds in front of the whole school and yet others considered the Potters very generous for accepting the apology. Ginny was crying and laughing. Luna came to hug her as soon as it was over, complimenting her for doing the right thing. Draco was also approaching her tentatively. 'Has the redhead attracted his attention?' Harry wondered.

Later that night Gulara asked to hear the full story from her husband and her co-wife. Once she heard it all she just wondered how lucky she was to be accepted into such a loving relation.

Hermione kept her words. She let Ginny come close and started treating her nicely, although not as warmly as she treated close friends. Ginny was thankful for any chance to redeem herself. It was going to be a long process, but she was determined not to lose the friendship of the Potters ever again.

Time flew by. Before they noticed it, Christmas was approaching. Harry and his wives were studying seriously, helping along Neville and Ginny and occasionally even Draco. They were somewhat surprised when Daphne Greengrass asked to join the study group. "I want to study with the best," she said as if it was self explanatory. Hermione thought there was another reason as well, namely a tall, handsome Gryffindor who had confronted Voldemort and killed his snake.

The train ride for the holidays was pleasanter than usual. Harry and his wives shared compartment with Luna, Neville and Daphne. Ginny and Draco visited for a while, with Draco staying uncharacteristically quiet. Neville seemed impatient. He would leave the compartment for long stretches and return for a short while, only to leave again a few minutes later. Gulara noticed he was going to another compartment, shared by Susan Bones and Hanna Abbot.

Gulara's pregnancy was quite large already. Hermione's was not as evident, yet even robes could hide it no longer. Both were quite proud to show it, though. The other girls were very interested in hearing about how pregnancy felt at each stage and patted the swelling bellies, trying to feel the babies move.

Dan was waiting for them at King's Cross. "Mom feels too heavy to join on the ride. She's not so young anymore and the pregnancy affects her much more than it seems to affect any of you," he told his daughter.

Harry enjoyed his first Christmas with a normal loving family. It was not as chaotic as the Weasley's and not as noisy. It was just giving him the tranquility and assurance he had lacked before, all wrapped with unconditional love and affection. It was by far the best Christmas he had experienced in his life.

They also visited Andromeda and Teddy. The baby was already showing his metamorph heritage, changing his hair color according to the person paying him attention.

Harry was somewhat surprised to find Arthur there, looking quite at home.

"With all the kids gone, the Burrow seems too empty. I've been visiting here regularly since the war, to help Andy recover and also help her with Teddy. She then invited me to stay overnight, so we both would have company." Arthur blushed a bit as he talked. "I think I may try my chance with her after the war anniversary. It would be rude to try earlier."

"It may be good for both of you," Harry said.

"I'm sure she likes you," Hermione added.

Gulara seemed to be lost in thought for a moment, before she said, "I can definitely see you together in the future."

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 13 Mothers

**13. Mothers**

Having two wives expecting at the same time was no fun. Harry found out he was doing errands for his wives more and more as their bellies became larger, and enjoying less and less sex. They were also subjected to mood swings which almost drove him crazy. Only due to Ginny and Lavender he managed to stay sane, or so he felt. Both girls let him spill his frustrations in their ears. Lavender also had some stories about women in her family who behaved oddly during pregnancy. It was quite funny when he wasn't involved.

Hermione and Gulara didn't find anything funny about their pregnancies. They felt each day heavier and clumsier; they were losing their concentration; they felt hot, even in the coldest days; they felt horny as hell and yet unable to get the desired release as their bodies didn't cooperate with their wills. It was no fun at all.

Luckily, March was nearing. By mid February, Gulara was excused from attending classes due to her swollen belly, and Hermione was excused a week later. Although their classmates visited as much as possible, being practically confined to their dorms didn't improve their moods either.

The weather seemed to cooperate, though. The first week of March was clear and sunny, allowing them both to walk slowly along the lake and enjoy the fresh air, a welcome change after being cocooned in their dorms for too long.

It was during one of these walks that Hermione felt her first contractions. "Oh!" she gasped, making Gulara worried.

"What is it?"

"I think I'm going to deliver soon. Let's walk to the hospital wing."

By the time they reached their destination, Hermione was sure she was in labor. The pains were coming at intervals of three minutes and were getting closer. Gulara stayed with her while Harry, who had not been excused from classes, was called. He arrived breathing heavily, having sprinted all the way from herbology class. He was so excited that madam Pomfrei was considering putting him in a bed with a calming potion.

Harry came immediately to Hermione's side, held her hand lovingly and caressed her face. "It will be alright," he promised her. Hermione just smiled wearily at him between contractions. Gulara, quite excited herself, was sitting on the other side, wiping Hermione's perspiration and encouraging her.

"Is this the first time you're witnessing birth?" Harry asked her.

"Yes, it is," Gulara admitted.

"I thought that aboriginal lifestyle would expose you to such events earlier in life," Harry commented.

"The old, traditional way of life would have, but my tribe has adopted the modern way of life, so I have no more experience than any urban girl. Now I wish I had."

Soon after Harry arrived, Hermione's water broke. Her contractions came much closer and she was fully in labor.

Both Harry and Gulara seemed to be at loss, not knowing what to do and how to make it easier for Hermione. Madam Pomfrei had no such doubts. She started waving her wand over Hermione, chanting some spells none recognized.

It took a bit longer before the baby came out, making Harry cry of excitement and happiness. A bit later he gave the baby to Hermione for the first suckling, both parents looking utterly exhausted.

Hermione drifted to sleep soon after it was over, not noticing Gulara turning pale as she felt her clothes getting wet. She knew what it meant – her water broke.

Madam Pomfrey shoved her unceremoniously into the nearest bed to start her delivery process. Harry was sitting between the two beds, his heart overflowing with so many emotions that he feared he would faint. He was caressing sleeping Hermione's hand with one hand and holding Gulara's with the other.

Gulara wasn't as lucky as Hermione. Her labor pains lasted several hours with very little progress, yet she was a strong girl. Unlike Hermione, who had suffered almost a year of malnutrition before getting pregnant, Gulara had always been well fed and was also a sporty girl, so that her body was in top shape, able to endure much longer labor with no ill effect.

It was past midnight when her delivery started to progress in earnest. By two in the morning she delivered her girl and the boy followed only a few monutes later. Harry gave her both children to suckle before he collapsed on the nearby bed, totally exhausted.

He was awakened by three whimpering babies, still feeling overwhelmed, yet too happy to be their father to be able to sleep anymore.

The house elves helped changing the babies' diapers before giving them to their mothers. Both were still sore and quite tired, but nothing could compare to their happiness as they were holding their babies.

Harry was sitting between his wives once again, caressing their hands and their faces and most of all – his children. Hermione's baby was green-eyed with brown hair and light skin. Gulara's girl was also green-eyed, but her hair was black and her complexion looked well tanned. The boy was a bit lighter, with dark hair and dark eyes. Harry knew immediately what he would like to name them.

"I'd like our boy to be named James," he told Hermione.

"I've already called him James in my thoughts," she smiled at him, "and I believe the daughter should be called Lilly, as you probably intend."

Harry kissed her before turning to Gulara. "Would you like her to be called Lilly?" he asked, caressing his daughter's cheek.

"That's your mother's name, isn't it? I love it."

"And I think he should be Sirius, like my godfather – your uncle."

"Lilly and Sirius – I love you both," Gulara said, kissing both little heads.

An owl flew in soon after they ate breakfast, landing on Hermione's shoulder. She looked at the letter and squeaked happily. "I have a new brother! He was born a few minutes after sunrise!"

She thought a bit more and smiled mischievously. "James's uncle is a few hours younger than him. We'll never hear the end of it until they grow up."

"I thought they would call your cellular phone," Harry commented.

"They tried, but it was unavailable. You know we have no cellular reception in this area, regardless of magic."

"How did they manage to find an owl, though?"

"Dad just went to Diagon Alley for that."

Both mothers and their children were released the next day. Their lodgings adjusted, adding a nursery to each of their dorms. Popsy proved to be of great help, taking care of everything short of breast-feeding the babies, helping the mothers recuperate quickly and be able to rejoin classes two weeks after delivery.

Harry visited the Grangers as soon as his wives returned to the dormitories. They all came to visit as week later for the weekend. Dave was very apprehensive. "How do you get along with two wives and three babies?" he wondered.

"Much better than I did when they were in their last few weeks of pregnancy." Dave chuckled at this. "Now I also get help from the house-elves, so it's quite alright."

Hermione was soon back to her old self, except when breast-feeding. She urged Gulara to study with her and catch-up all that they missed while unable to attend classes. The study group reformed as before and Hermione was soon back on top of it all, with Gulara at her side. If anything, being mothers seemed to motivate these two to reach even better achievements than before.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 14 Graduation

**14. Graduation**

April was a bliss for Harry. With his two wives recovered from child-birth, they were both eager to be very intimate with him, resulting in feverish bedtime activities each night, after the babies were put to sleep. Neither wife wanted to give up her share of Harry, resulting in all three cuddling together on the same bed with Harry doing his best to satisfy them both. His boosted magical powers came in handy at giving him stamina which no other man his age had.

While his wives had to feed the babies sometime during the night, they let him sleep continuously, so he could be fully rested in the morning, able to sate them both before starting the other day activities.

Harry could be seen coming out of either the Potter or the Black door, but Hermione and Gulara made sure to only use the appropriate door. None of the other married couples commented, yet Ginny asked them one morning, when she wanted to see the babies before breakfast, "Why do you need two bedrooms? I was sure one would suffice. Had I been one of your wives, I wouldn't want to spend the night alone when I could have both you and Hermione in bed with me."

Harry smiled at her. She was really trying to get over him, but it would take some more time until it was done. "It is just the standard arrangement. We do have a connecting door, but we must keep proper appearance."

Ginny didn't seem to like his reply. "Just old-fashions bigotry. You are married to them both, so why can't you all share bed officially?"

"I know, but there are some more important things to change in our society before this. The whole concept of having more than one wife is no longer acceptable in most muggle societies, yet magical Britain still has a long way to go."

"Well, whenever I marry, I hope I won't have to share my husband with any other woman," Ginny said firmly.

By mid May they all felt ready for the exams. It was fortunate, as these were starting the next week. The school had to make some special arrangements for Lady Potter and Lady Black, as they needed to breast feed their babies regardless of the exam schedule. So it happened that during their Ancient Runes exam, both ladies were escorted to different side rooms, where they could care for the babies and still do the exam. The same was repeated for Arithmancy exam and the other theory exams which lasted more than two hours consecutively.

The practical exams posed different problems. One couldn't leave a potion brewing while caring for a baby nor continue preparing potions with a baby nearby. For these tests, the two mothers resorted to bottle feeding and rushed to their babies as soon as the exam was over, just to ease the pressure in their breasts.

Harry was not affected. He still got his morning exercises and his nighttime exercises regularly. These helped relieve the tension from the exams and set the three into a pleasant mood each morning, while not interfering with the preparations for the exams.

Once these were over, all they had to do was wait for the results and prepare the graduation ball. They used to leisurely stroll along the lake with the babies staying in their prams, pushed by the mothers or Harry. They were usually joined by Neville with Hanna, Ginny with Draco, Luna or Daphne. The last, although recognizing her defeat by Hanna (she eventually discovered that she had never had a chance), had become quite close with the Potters and spent with them and the babies almost as much time as Ginny did.

"What are you going to do after graduation?" Hermione asked her.

"I'm not sure. Dad would like me to marry someone rich, yet all the pending marriage contracts he had for me before the war were rendered null, as either the grooms died or were taken to Azkaban," her face showed her relief at being rid of these potential mates, "or they became bankrupt, making them unsuitable. Now, checking the new social, financial and political situation, he sees no appropriate candidate. I should also refrain from being the first wife of an apparent heir, as Dad would like my children to be Greengrass."

"That doesn't seem to leave you with much choice," Hermione commented.

"None, really. Most purebloods have at most one boy, and all those in the appropriate age range are either disgraced, bankrupt or already taken. I do have my eyes on one, but I must first make sure he's not going to inherit another title." Daphne looked predatory as she said this.

"Anybody I know?"

"Might be..." Daphne smiled, keeping her secret.

Hermione didn't need much more to understand. She knew Daphne abhorred all the Slytherin boys and was quite indifferent to the others, except for Neville and Harry. With Neville apparently out of the market and Harry having two wives, she could be considering becoming the third, unless Harry had another inherited title that needed a separate wife. This was worth some research.

With not much to do until the graduation ceremony, Hermione enlisted Gulara's and Daphne's help to research the library, while she persuaded Harry to visit Gringotts.

"I'd like to know if there are any other titles Harry may need to take, and more specific – if there is any need for him to take another wife," she asked the goblins.

Harry needed to go through the inheritance test, and just for the spite, he also asked for Hermione to do it. The results were quite interesting.

"Lord Potter, as you already know, you were the Potter heir and the Black heir. These positions are now filled by your sons. You've also inherited some more titles and their properties: the Gaunts, Slytherin and Pettigrew are yours by right of conquest, with no obligations whatsoever. You also have the claim on Gryffindor, yet no obligations, as that line has long since merged with the Potter line, and Evans seems to be descendants of Hufflepuff, making you the first in almost a millennium to be eligible for the title of Lord Hufflepuff. Yet, as this was inherited through the female line, you have no obligations to this line either. It's up to you if you want to take a wife to carry on either of these lines, or just let them merge into Potter or Black lines."

The goblin turned to Hermione now. "You've given us quite a surprise, Milady. Our tests clearly state that you are the indisputable heir of Lady Rowena Ravenclaw."

They went to a cafe in muggle London after leaving Gringotts, both in deep thought.

"Was this really necessary?" Harry asked.

"Let me delay the answer for a few minutes, my love."

Harry nodded reluctantly, and Hermione continued. "I've been talking with Daphne lately and she seems to have a problem finding someone suitable."

"I thought she would have no problem at all. She is one of the most beautiful girls in our year, she's smart and we've also found out she can be quite funny when she wants to. It's only her 'Ice Queen' persona which keeps the boys at bay."

"It's not as simple as that. She can't marry an heir as she needs her children to continue the Greengrass line, ruling out most of the boys we know. I thought Neville would like her, but Hanna doesn't seem to like sharing. Well, she doesn't know what she misses..." Hermione's eyes looked caressingly at Harry. He was getting warm just from that look.

"Do you think you could love Daphne?" she asked bluntly.

Harry was not ready for such a question. "I... I don't know. I hardly even know her."

"You already know her much better than you knew Gulara when you decided to take her. Now you love Gulara almost as much as you love me. Don't you think Daphne may be just as lovable?"

"Are you trying to set me up with her?"

Hermione smiled. "Not yet, but if that will turn out to be feasible, then I think she may just be right for us. You like blonds, don't you?"

"I only have a problem with redheads, you know." Harry stopped to think a bit more about what Hermione had told him. He could enjoy being with Daphne alone or even along with Hermione and Gulara. It certainly looked interesting...

"Does she know what you have in mind?"

Hermione smiled. "Not really. She told me about her problem and she said she only had one person in mind, assuming he didn't have any additional titles, meaning titles that need separate wives. The way she said it I'm sure she was referring to you, so I decided to check it all myself and be ready."

"Are you really fine with me marrying Daphne?"

"She isn't Ginny, I mean – the old Ginny we've both known. Had she been different, she could have had an heir without marriage, but while Luna, and maybe even Susan, may consider it a viable option, it is not for Daphne. She'd rather stay an old maid than have children without being married."

"And you want me to save her from that dreadful future?"

"You do have that 'saving people' thing, don't you?" she smirked.

The library research came with complementary results, making it clear that Harry had no obligations to assure any more lines' continuation. Daphne even confessed to Gulara about her considering being a second Potter or Black wife, just so that she could continue the Greengrass line and stay respectful.

"But do you love Harry?" Gulara asked.

"I don't know. I have friendly feelings for him, but I didn't think of him in a different way until today. Now... I'm not sure. Do you think he can love me?"

Gulara didn't hesitate. "Harry has a lot of love to give, and you're already his friend. Once you get closer, I have no doubt he will love you." She stopped for a moment. "Yes, I can see you with a child and being pregnant again, along with Harry, Hermione and me. Would you like me to help you?"

Daphne seemed to be less tense now. "No. I must do it myself, but thank you for the support."

Daphne asked to visit the Potters after dinner. "I just like babies. I can't wait to have my own," she added.

Harry, having heard Hermione earlier, was ready for her. "Do you have anybody in mind for having babies with?" he asked her.

Daphne's cheeks blossomed. "I'll only have children with my husband, you should know."

"I didn't think otherwise, yet you may fancy somebody without him knowing," Harry explained. "So, is there someone?"

She blushed even harder. "I'm not sure... You see, he's already married."

"Do you want to break his marriage to get him?"

"Oh, no! I wouldn't dream of doing that!" she exclaimed. She then took a few deep breathes and continued. "I need to be someone's second wife, preferably someone who already has an heir, as my parents want my children to continue the Greengrass line. Of course, his first wife must agree as well, or there will be hell to pay. I also would like someone who would at least care for me, if not really love me."

"Have you found somebody like this?" he asked, hiding his smile.

"Only one, really. Not much of a choice, I agree, but at least I think I have a chance with him." She was looking expectantly into his eyes. Harry preferred not to get the hint yet.

"Would you marry someone without love?" he asked.

"I'm starting to fall in love with him already, and I hope he will eventually love me back." Harry found it extremely difficult to ignore those imploring blue eyes.

"Do I know him?" he asked.

"I hope so," she chuckled a bit.

"Then who is he?" They were already in the common room of the married couples' dormitory.

Daphne stopped in front of a mirror. "I believe you can see him here," she said, moving a bit aside so that Harry could stand in front of the mirror. He still didn't fully cooperate. He stood abut the same distance to the other side.

"I can only see you there, and you're surely not thinking of getting married with yourself!" he teased a bit more.

Daphne knew he was pulling her leg and she lost her patience. She grabbed his arm and pulled him in front of the mirror, positioning herself behind him. "Whom do you see now?" she asked pointedly.

"I still see you... with me." He turned around. "Daphne, you've become a close friend during this year and I'd be honored to be your mate, but are you sure it is the right decision?" His arms were circling her waist now.

"Yes, Harry. I've already talked with Hermione, although not in any definite terms, and Gulara has already agreed. Will you consider it, at least?"

"Yes, Daph, I've already considered it and Hermione believes you will be a valuable addition to our family."

Daphne couldn't really speak now. She was glad Harry was holding her tight, or her legs would have collapsed. She put her hands on his shoulder and buried her head in his chest, barely holding the tears of relief that threatened spilling out. She suddenly felt two more sets of hands joining the embrace, as Hermione and Gulara welcomed her into the family.

Daphne couldn't join them, though. Besides the charms that kept visitors out of the couples' dorms, she also wanted to get married as a virgin, although most girls didn't mind it at all. She also needed to talk with her parents before doing anything else, although she was sure they would fully agree with her choice. Still, even that could wait until after graduation.

They got their NEWTs results two days before the end of term. Hermione had the best grades, as expected, with Harry a close second, only surpassing her in DADA. Gulara and Daphne were tied for the third place, surprisingly followed by Neville. Luna also scored quite high on all subjects. Ginny and Draco were well in the middle, with Draco excelling in Potions while Ginny excelled in Charms.

They had their Graduation ceremony that evening, followed by an elegant ball. Harry danced alternately with Hermione and Gulara and then surprised many by dancing with Daphne as well, when his two wives had to leave for a while to feed the babies.

Many more girls opted to dance with Harry, but he only danced with Luna, Susan and Ginny before returning to Daphne and his wives.

Daphne came to talk with them the next morning, just after breakfast.

"I've just got my parents' blessing for joining you," she told Harry. "They welcome you not only from the personal aspect, knowing that I'm falling in love with you, but also for political and financial reasons, which are just as important for them."

Harry wasn't so pleased. He didn't want to consider anything but their feelings, yet he knew this was not the case with everyone. The girls didn't have such hesitations, though. "That's wonderful!" they both squeaked, hugging Daphne tightly.

"Now, would you like me to be your second Potter or Black wife?"

Harry thought for a moment. Although it didn't matter much, this was a decision which could mean a lot to Daphne's feelings. "What would you rather be?" he asked her.

Daphne didn't hesitate at all. "You've always been Potter to me, so it's natural for me to be your second Potter wife. Besides, if Susan or Luna need a similar arrangement, you'll still be able to offer them the Black position." She winked at him saying the last sentence.

As both Hermione and Gulara seemed to be fine with that suggestion, he accepted it. "I'll make a Potter out of you," he said jokingly.

The farewell feast took place the next evening. Harry sat between his two wives, enjoying the feast, talking with some of his class mates. Unlike previous years, the students sat in mixed groups. The headmistress had stressed inter-house relations throughout the year. Even the Quidditch teams were no longer house-based, although the captains tended to elect mostly players from their own houses.

Daphne sat with the Potters, close to Hermione as they had already decided to make Daphne the second Potter wife. Ginny was leaning on Draco, looking dreamily towards Harry and his women. She didn't seem envious any more, and Harry was glad she seemed to have found some love, although with an unexpected partner. Neville was sitting with Hanna, holding her shoulder possessively.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up.

"Another school year is reaching its end. This one has been a very special year for all of us. We had a lot to do, to recover from all that the previous year had caused, but we managed. Our students have got the highest NEWTs scores for over a century, and it looks like the OWL results would be just as good. We have many students graduating this year, as none did the previous one. I want to congratulate them all and wish them a happy and successful future, building their positions in our society and rebuilding our society to become what it can and should be."

She seemed to have reconsidered something else that she was going to say. She just added, "Have a nice trip home. Now – off to bed, and don't forget to pack everything before breakfast."

Their train compartment was full. Harry sat there, with his two wives and the two prams housing his three babies. Daphne joined them, making the small compartment quite crowded.

This didn't stop Ginny and Draco from coming to play a bit with the babies. "I hope to have my own in a year or so," Ginny said, looking lovingly at Draco.

"We have to get your father's agreement first," Draco said nervously.

"Oh, he will agree. We'll only have to consider the dates, as I'm sure he wants to wed your aunt as soon as he can."

Draco didn't comment. He just reddened a bit.

Neville came with Hanna. "We're planning to get married in a few months, Harry, and I'd like you to be my best man."

"No problems at all, especially since I'll probably need you to perform this task for me once again."

Nevilled seemed bewildered, but then he noticed Daphne leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "Well, mate, you seem to have captured two of the most beautiful witches in school. Luckily, you left the best looking one for me." He looked at Hanna lovingly.

Harry and the girls stayed last on the train, not wanting to subject the babies to all the hustle and bustle of the train station on arrival. When they left, they found the Greengrass parents waiting for Daphne. Seeing her with Harry brought a smile to their faces. They didn't talk much, though. "Come visit us next weekend," they suggested. "You can all come and enjoy our gardens."

"Yes, we will," Hermione answered. Harry just hugged Daphne before she floo'ed away with her parents.

Dan was waiting at the other side of the barrier. "You must all stay with us for a few days. It's not so easy for us to travel with a baby, and I assume that three pose even more problems. We want to get to know the kids, and Hermione should also become closer to her brother. I believe he has similar talents as well."

It was a happy group that reached the Granger residence. Emma hugged her daughter tightly and then took her grandchild in her arms, checking him all over. She then did the same with Gulara and her babies, before going to the nursery and bringing her own baby.

Harry didn't think he should tell the Grangers about Daphne, not yet. There would be a time for it just as there would be a time for marrying Daphne and for having more kids with all his wives. He was in no hurry, though. The whole future was still ahead.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. You may see may profile for other fanfic stories and for my original work available elsewhere.

As usual, _**Please Review!**_


End file.
